


extend your hand, give me your breath

by Himenanoda



Series: Underwater [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, They All Switch, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, a couple of kinks, like a stupid amount, so much sex, this is the filthiest thing I’ve ever written bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himenanoda/pseuds/Himenanoda
Summary: Minhyuk sat there, motionless for another few seconds, finally coming to the impending realisation; Changkyun and Jooheon were in there, having sex. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, the blood that had rushed to his cheeks, now collecting south. He shifted, trying to will his erection away, still listening.A soft mewl came, followed by something louder, needier, peppered with curses and encouragements.He should leave. Right now.The temptation and curiosity was overruling the amount of guilt he was feeling...just once wouldn’t hurt, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
So to kick my awful habit of never finishing chaptered fics because I’m the actual worst, I decided to actually finish this fic before even starting to post it.  
Sooooo here is part one of what I describe as my magnum opus of smut.
> 
> This basically started because after I got into Monsta X and saw them live I couldn’t figure out what ship of my three favs I liked best...so I just wrote all three together. Nice and fun.
> 
> Also, this is absolutely the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. 
> 
> Also, also, I’m still a fairly new monbebe and this is my first Monsta X fic, so please be patient and kind. This is only for a bit of fun.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy

Minhyuk stretched his arms above his head, rolling his neck around to ease his tired, aching muscles. He had been chatting away to fans on Vlive for the best part of an hour, still buzzing after performing. 

He glanced at his phone before announcing he was going to call it a night, receiving a flood of comments wishing him sweet dreams. He beamed, waving at the camera on his tablet before saying his final goodbyes and ending the livestream.

The screen faded to black and Minhyuk sat back a little on his bed, glancing over at the staff member in the room with him. He began packing up his things, shuffling over to the door, easing his shoes onto his feet.

“Don’t stay up too late, Minhyuk-ah,” the elder chided. “We’ll be waking you guys up at seven for tomorrow’s interview.”

“Thanks, Hyung,” Minhyuk replied, sliding his tablet into one of the drawers beside his bed. “Sleep tight!” 

With that, the door clicked shut, and Minhyuk was left alone in the silence. 

He _hated_ rooming on his own. He hated being lonely. It was too quiet. 

Without the presence of another person in the room, Minhyuk just felt so hollow. It didn’t even need to be one of his members...someone from their team could’ve stayed with him. They wouldn’t even need to speak. Just the sound of someone else breathing would’ve been enough for him. 

Minhyuk flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to grasp some semblance of another being. The walls were too thick for him to hear anyone speaking. The windows were reinforced, blocking out any sound from the cars outside. 

It was too quiet.

With a huff, he sat up, running a hand through his dark hair. There’s no way he could get any sleep like this.

He hopped off the bed, shoving his phone and room key into his pocket before toeing on a pair of slippers and heading out the door. He scrolled through the group chat, looking for Jooheon’s room number. Ah...it was only down the corridor. Hopefully he wouldn’t bump into anyone on the way. Most of the floor was filled with Starship’s staff, and everyone should be asleep at this hour. 

He raised his hand to knock on Jooheon’s door, suddenly freezing. A moan erupted from inside the room, causing Minhyuk’s eyes to practically bulge. He quickly dropped to his knees, pressing his ear against the door.

“Wait! It’s cold!” The voice was muffled, but definitely belonged to Jooheon. Minhyuk frowned, closing his eyes, trying to listen as closely as possible. 

“Fuck...that’s good,” came another voice. Changkyun. Wait, hadn’t Kihyun been rooming with Jooheon? Why was Changkyun in there? 

Minhyuk was scrolling through the group chat for an answer to that before another moan caught his attention, swiftly followed by the soft slaps of skin on skin. 

_What the fuck..._

Minhyuk sat there, motionless for another few seconds, finally coming to the impending realisation; Changkyun and Jooheon were in there, having sex. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, the blood that had rushed to his cheeks, now collecting south. He shifted, trying to will his erection away, still listening. 

A soft mewl came, followed by something louder, needier, peppered with curses and encouragements. 

He should leave. Right now. 

But he couldn’t move. He was frozen, a flushed pressed against the hard surface of the door, the only thing keeping him from going dizzy as his dick continued to swell in his sweatpants. 

Minhyuk swiped across his phone’s screen with his thumb, shakily opening the camera app and beginning to record a video. He placed the phone face up, blocking the camera itself before carefully sliding it partway under the door. He stayed very still, holding his breath for as long as he could, twisting his lower body to avoid his growing erection from brushing against his clothing.

Suddenly, he heard the ping of the elevator down the hallway. Minhyuk grabbed his phone and dashed back to his room, pressing his keycard against the scanner two or three times before it registered and let him inside.

He was back in silence. Minhyuk slid down the door, willing his heart to stop pounding in his chest. 

It’s fine. No one saw him. No one heard him. 

Fuck, he should feel guilty for eavesdropping like that, but how could he not? 

After catching his breath, he slowly got to his feet, padding across the room and perching on the edge of his bed. His hands were clutched around his phone, a shaky thumb opening his photo gallery to play the video. 

Suddenly, the speakers he had placed by the TV earlier started playing the audio. “Shit!” He scrambled to lock his phone, quickly going to switch the speakers off in the process. 

Stupid speakers. Stupid phone. Stupid Jooheon and Changkyun and their stupid nighttime activities. 

Minhyuk paused for a moment, running a hand through his hair before switching his phone to flight mode, turning the volume all the way down to minimum and pressing it to his ear. There was a soft rustle of the phone sliding across the carpet...then...

‘_Fuck...Kyun, that’s good.’_

Minhyuk locked his phone again, chucking it aside. It landed softly amongst the pillows on the bed. 

“Fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered, tugging at his hair before glancing over at the door. Then down at his crotch. Then back at his phone. 

The temptation and curiosity was overruling the amount of guilt he was feeling, having just listened to and recorded his close friends going at it...just once wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Wasting no time, he went to lock his hotel room door, pulling the chain across for good measure. He began switching all of the lights off and made sure the curtains were definitely closed. They were on the seventh floor of the hotel, but he didn’t want to risk anyone spying...fuck, how much of a hypocrite did he want to be?

He started rummaging around in his suitcase, tugging a bottle of lube from one of the inside pockets before chucking it onto the bed, where it landed beside his phone. He shimmied out of his sweatpants, leaving them somewhere on the floor, soon joined by his T-shirt. 

Once he had switched off the last light by his bed, he shuffled onto his side, feeling around for his abandoned phone. The screen was almost blinding in the darkness. He opened up the video again, hitting play. Even on the lowest volume, it felt too loud. As an afterthought, he reached across the bed for his abandoned earphones. He placed one in before hitting “play” again.

The phone rustled against the carpet, but once it stopped moving, Minhyuk could hear far more than he had through the door.

‘_Fuck...Kyun, that’s good_,’ came Jooheon’s raspy voice. 

There were gasps and pants. A low moan from Changkyun, the soft creaking of the bed. 

Minhyuk reached down between his legs, closing his fingers around his neglected cock, giving it a few rough strokes. This was wrong. So fucking wrong, but how was he able to resist? What Jooheon and Changkyun didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right? Plus...it took the edge away from the overwhelming loneliness he felt.

‘_Little harder...’_ Changkyun grunted. In his mind’s eye, Minhyuk tried picturing it. Changkyun on all fours, completely naked, with Jooheon gripping his hips, pounding into him over and over again. 

Minhyuk’s head was spinning, mouth agape as he panted. Just a few little more and that’d be it-

The video ended. 

With a groan, Minhyuk quickly swiped back across his screen, restarting the clip, listening to his friends all over again. 

As heat began to pool in his abdomen, Minhyuk clawed at one of the pillows with his free hand, eyes hazy and unfocused on the soft glow of his phone, illuminating the room. 

’_Little harder,’_ came Changkyun’s voice again, and that was enough to push Minhyuk over the edge. He gritted his teeth, trying to make as little noise as possible, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He continued stroking himself until the video came to an end again, finally letting out a low sigh. 

Minhyuk tugged the earphones free after a few moments, his phone locking automatically, plunging the room into darkness. The only sound that remained was Minhyuk’s shallow breathing.

“Shit,” he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut, images of Changkyun and Jooheon’s bodies moving together plastered behind his eyelids.

He should feel dirty. Ashamed of himself. Why was he so exhilarated? Why did he suddenly want to sneak out of the room in search of more? 

It was late. There wasn’t much point in dwelling on that now. He had to clean up and get some actual sleep before the sun came up, after all. 

For now, this would just be his little secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> I’ll be uploading chapters weekly.
> 
> Please feel free to follow my twitter account for updates and more yelling about kpop boys @MinMeowPD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof thank you so much for the reaction to the first chapter.  
Things are gonna get even spicier as we go on 
> 
> Enjoy!!

A couple of days had passed since the “incident” and Minhyuk had been hyper aware of every single interaction between Changkyun and Jooheon. The way they would exchange fleeting glances, the way their hands would brush together, the way they’d whisper to one another...

It was enough to make Minhyuk’s blood boil with pure jealousy.

He wanted a piece of Jooheon for himself.

They were about to get into the van that would take them to their performance destination, when Minhyuk shoved Changkyun out of the way, clinging onto Jooheon’s arm. “I wanna sit by you!”

Jooheon blinked, confused. “Uh, sure.” He shot a quick glance at Changkyun, the younger simply shrugging and muttering something to Kihyun beside him. 

Minhyuk curled up next to Jooheon for the duration of the trip, nattering away to him, fiddling with tufts of blond hair that were poking out from under his beanie. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, however. His friend was just as chatty and comfortable as ever. And Changkyun hadn’t even tried to say or do anything either...

That in itself was strange.

Minhyuk stuck close for the remainder of the day. Maybe too close.

“Where’re you going?” Minhyuk whined as Jooheon got up from the couch in the dressing room, effectively ending his job as a pillow. His arm was outstretched, still clutching Jooheon’s hand tightly. 

“The bathroom?” Jooheon replied.

“Oh. Don’t be long okay?”

“I won’t,” Jooheon said, giving the elder a gentle smile. And with that, Minhyuk let go of his hand.

Across the room, Changkyun glanced up from his phone for a moment as Jooheon left. Minhyuk was certain he’d get up and go after him, possibly for some forbidden love in the men’s room, but no. Instead the younger’s gaze fell on Minhyuk, giving him a tiny, knowing smirk. 

Blood immediately rushed to Minhyuk’s cheeks. He quickly cleared his throat, reaching for something to distract his attention until Jooheon came back. He grabbed his phone, just as a message from Changkyun appeared at the top of his screen. Minhyuk glanced up at the other through his fringe, noting how the younger’s expression remained unchanged as he idly tapped away on his phone. 

Changkyunie: Ur keen today~ Getting all cosy with hyung~

Minhyukku: i am not!!! this is perfectly normal behaviour!!

Changkyunie: Uhuhhhhhhh u sure u don’t want any tips? 

Minhyukku: tips? what are u talkin abt?? 

Changkyunie: ;P

Minhyuk glanced up at the maknae, who was sitting there, grinning away like the Cheshire Cat. He was still typing. 

Changkyunie: Outside? 

Minhyuk cleared his throat in response, sliding his phone into his back pocket and heading out of the room, with Changkyun following close behind. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” the elder muttered quietly. 

Changkyun hummed quietly, digging his AirPods out of his pocket, holding one out to Minhyuk, who just stared at it, puzzled. “What?”

“Just put it in.”

Still not quite following, the elder slipped the AirPod into his ear. Changkyun had his phone out again and was scrolling through his gallery. He paused on a video, that made a sudden chill of dread run down Minhyuk’s spine. 

‘_Fuck...’Kyun, that’s good_.’

Minhyuk whipped his head back, tearing the AirPod out of his ear, stepping away from Changkyun in shock. “How...how did you get that?!”

Changkyun just chuckled, smiling sweetly. “Maybe you forgot...but when I got my new phone, you let me use your iCloud account because I forgot my password. Guess I never logged out.”

Minhyuk’s jaw fell open. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening! 

“You were sneaky though, Hyung. I didn’t think anyone would’ve heard us. Guess the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?”

“Delete the video. _Now_,” Minhyuk said firmly. 

“But it’s a nice memory! Pretty good material for if you’re alone.”

Minhyuk quickly slammed his hand over the maknae’s mouth, urging him to be quiet. “Look, I won’t tell anyone what you two were doing, and you won’t tell anyone about me recording it, okay?”

Changkyun hummed under Minhyuk’s hand, peeling it away. “Or...we could do something more fun.”

“_More_ fun?”

“You already asked Hoseok-hyung if you could share with Jooheon tonight, right?” 

“...yeah, I did this morning.”

“Well, you could always give Honey some good company...and return the favour?” 

“I don’t follow...”

“It’s easy. Just-“

“What’re you two whispering about?” came Jooheon’s low drawl from behind them.

Minhyuk jumped away from Changkyun, trying to fight back another blush. “We aren’t whispering!” 

“Huuuuh...you’re being super weird today, Min,” Jooheon muttered, fiddling with the hem of Minhyuk’s sleeve. “You feeling alright?” 

“Hyung’s fine, he’s just constipated,” Changkyun chimed in. 

“Woah, gross. Go take something for it,” Jooheon replied, shuffling past the two of them. “Someone might have laxatives. But take them after the show. We can’t have you shitting yourself on stage.” 

Once Jooheon was out of earshot, Minhyuk gave Changkyun a sharp slap on the arm. “Great! Thanks for that!”

“_Ow_!”

“Constipated? Really?!”

“Least it buys us some time! Here, I’ll give you some pointers, but we need to be quick.”

-

Five minutes wasn’t exactly enough time to receive a full rundown of instructions on how to seduce a clueless Jooheon. Whilst getting his hair and makeup done, Changkyun had continued to text random bits of information over to Minhyuk, the elder hoping to god that the stylists weren’t reading the conversation over his shoulder.

Changkyunie: ok so he’s always better after food and a movie. Once he’s eaten he’s really snuggly which is cute. 

Minhyukku: I know that! 

Changkyunie: yeah but once he’s snuggly, he’s a lot more pliant and will more or less do anything u want

Changkyunie: like do you want to top or bottom or just fumble? He’s pretty okay with letting someone else take the lead, especially if he’s sleepy and spaced out

Minhyukku: can I ask u smth 

Changkyunie: ?

Minhyukku: how long has this been even going on? 

Changkyunie: uhhhhhhhh

Changkyunie: maybe since last year? We don’t do it all the time. Just when we’re in the mood I guess 

Minhyukku: But you’re okay with me just...muscling in? :0

Changkyunie: sure. why not? 

Minhyukku: aren’t you jealous? 

Changkyunie: nah. I don’t mind sharing :3c 

Changkyunie: But u seemed kinda jealous 

Changkyunie: why do u wanna bang hyung and not me? ;( 

Changkyunie: although I get it. He is 10/10 

Minhyukku: I’m not jealous!! I’m just 

Minhyukku: I don’t know :(((

Changkyunie: curious? 

Minhyukku: I guess :((((

Changkyunie: I get it, it’s cool uwu 

Changkyunie: anyway remember he looooooves kissing. Lots and lots. 

Changkyunie: and when you’re done make sure you cuddle him. He’s like a koala. It’s kinda annoying because it gets hot but yea

Minhyukku: ok ok 

Minhyukku: And ur sure he won’t get weird about it? 

Changkyunie: maybe at first??? Idk I forgot how it went the first time we fucked :/ 

Minhyukku: OH NOW U TELL ME >:(

Changkyunie: just go w the flow ~~~ 

Minhyuk felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly locked his phone. He glanced up to see a mess of blond hair and dimples. “You’ve got my hoodie,” Jooheon mumbled, tugging at the fabric. 

Minhyuk stole a glance at the mirror, catching Changkyun’s hard gaze. The maknae smirked, making a kissy face before looking back down at his phone. “I...I wanted to wear it,” Minhyuk replied, looking up into Jooheon’s eyes. “It smells nice.” 

Jooheon blinked, his hand sliding up to ruffle Minhyuk’s dark hair. “Fine. You’re lucky it’s warm in here.” 

Minhyuk held Jooheon’s gaze for a moment longer, giving him a bright smile before the blond wandered back over to the other side of the room, picking at some of the snacks left out for them. Minhyuk looked back over at Changkyun’s reflection, grinning as the maknae gave him a thumbs up. 

-

After their performance, the group had retreated to their respective rooms. Hyungwon had held a Vlive and Jooheon was curled up on his bed, watching his friend chat away to their fans.

Minhyuk emerged from the shower, clad in his loose sleepwear, fresh and clean, his skin pleasantly flushed from the heat. “Did you want to order anything to eat?” he asked, plopping himself down on the edge of Jooheon’s bed, towelling his hair dry. 

The blond didn’t look up from his phone, humming in thought. “I could go for some pizza...and mozzarella sticks.”

“You reckon room service delivers this late?” Minhyuk reached across for the menu placed on a shelf in between the two twin beds. “We got ten minutes to order. What pizza do you want?”

Jooheon sat up, hooking his chin over the other’s shoulder to look at the menu, dark, damp hair tickling his cheek. “Just get a plain one. Extra large. We can share.”

“And mozzarella sticks?”

“Yeah.”

Reluctantly, Minhyuk wriggled away from the blond to make the order. He hung up the call as soon as his phone vibrated against his pillow. He reached for it, quickly moving away from Jooheon when he realised it was a text from Changkyun.

Changkyunie: I got an idea, hyung 

Minhyukku: ?? 

Changkyunie: weeeeelll since you eavesdropped on me and Jooheon, why don’t u let me do the same 

Minhyukku: WHAT

Minhyukku: NO THATS WEIRD

Changkyunie: was it weird when you got off to us?

Minhyukku: kinda but...I’d need to ask honey 

Changkyunie: nah that ruins it a little. It’s not hot if he knows 

Minhyukku: But it is if I do? 

Changkyunie: cmonnnnn pretty please~ play along, hyung

Minhyukku: ugh fine. I’ll put you on a call or something, but it’s not my fault if the call drops

Changkyunie: ;3c 

The phone’s screen changed, showing an incoming call from Changkyun. Damn, he was serious. 

Minhyuk frowned. This really was kinda freaky...He couldn’t help but deny the way it made his groin stir...the idea of someone listening in...and Jooheon being completely unaware...Changkyun getting off to them somewhere else in the hotel...

God, he was so fucked up.

He answered the call, turning the volume all the way down before sliding the phone under his pillow. He wasn’t planning on sleeping there anyway. 

Once that was done, Minhyuk shuffled back over to Jooheon’s bed. “Budge up. I wanna watch.”

The blond complied, moving along the bed, leaving enough space Minhyuk to curl up against his side, one arm resting on his chest. 

“Don’t even know why I’m watching. No one ever watches my lives,” Jooheon mumbled, tapping away at the corner of the screen, tiny hearts appearing under his thumb. 

“I always watch yours,” Minhyuk replied, resting his head in the crook of Jooheon’s neck, eyes scanning over the comments on the screen.

“Do one with me next time, yeah?”

“Sure!”

They lay there in silence, listening to Hyungwon speak. Jooheon let one hand fall to rest on his chest, the other still holding his phone up. Minhyuk’s free hand inched closer, his fingers closing around the other’s. Jooheon didn’t bat an eyelid, simply intertwining their fingers together. 

This was nice. It was normal. Comfortable. Jooheon smelled nice...like baby powder...

He could easily just doze off here, lulled by the sound of the blond’s slow breathing and occasional chuckle. Jooheon was always so nice to cuddle up to, all squishy and soft. 

Minhyuk was fading in and out of consciousness when there was a light knock on the door. He groaned, rolling away from his friend and off the bed to retrieve their delivery. 

The pizza was huge, but the pair of them had managed to demolish most of it by the time Hyungwon ended the livestream. “Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” Minhyuk asked, mouth still full of pizza.

Jooheon nodded, fumbling around for the remote control, switching the TV on. There wasn’t exactly an extensive selection of movies on offer, but they settled on some cartoon in the end. It’d only be background noise anyway...

“Want the last one?” Jooheon pointed at the remaining slice of pizza, which Minhyuk picked up. He paused, before holding it out in front of the blond’s mouth. Jooheon hesitated for a moment before taking a large bite, motioning for the elder to finish it off. Jooheon then cleared his throat a little, chewing away, glancing at the TV, seemingly trying to piece together whatever was going on in the movie. 

He really was so adorable...Minhyuk had never seen anyone so cute in his life. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jooheon, the way his cheeks moved, dimples appearing, the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, the way his eyes crinkled...

Minhyuk placed the remains of the pizza slice on the plate, shuffling closer to the other male, reaching up to rest his hand on the back of Jooheon’s neck. He leaned in close, very quickly, pressing a kiss against the other’s cheek.

Jooheon jolted away, very nearly falling off the bed. “W-woah, hold the fuck up.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Minhyuk replied, an icy chill running down his neck.

Jooheon was gingerly touching his cheek where Minhyuk had just kissed him, flushing a deep shade of red. “N-no, I mean...you caught me off guard.”

“Sorry, I dunno what came over me...you just...you looked so...”

“So...?”

“...Cute.”

Silence fell between the two of them, but the tension was odd. Like both were waiting for one another to speak or make a move first.

Minhyuk lowered his head, too embarrassed to even look at his friend in the eye. Changkyun was probably laughing down the other end of the phone right now.

Then, a hand closed around Minhyuk’s, squeezing it tightly. He looked up, meeting Jooheon’s gaze. It was gentle.

“...lemme go wash. Don’t run off,” he murmured, giving Minhyuk a tiny grin before shifting off the bed and heading into the bathroom. 

Minhyuk sat there, stunned. That was...unexpected...wait, did this mean the plan had worked? 

He waited until the shower started running before searching around under the pillows for his phone.“Hello?”

“Hey! How’s it going?” Changkyun replied, sounding as angelic as ever. 

“I just kissed him on the cheek and he’s gone for a shower,” Minhyuk replied, whispering. “I thought he was gonna freak out.”

“Nah, he wouldn’t.”

“What do I do?”

“Go in the shower with him?”

Minhyuk bristled. “No! That’s weird!”

“I dunno, work your charms. Seduce him. You know how it goes, right?”

“Yeah, but...isn’t it weird I’m just expecting it now?”

“You don’t think he is?”

Minhyuk paused, listening to the sound of the running water in the bathroom. 

“You’re really overthinking this, hyung,” Changkyun chided. “Just relax and have some fun. That’s what this is about, right?”

Minhyuk breathed a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah...alright, okay.”

“Talk to you later, hyung~”

Minhyuk didn’t reply, sliding his phone under his pillow before flopping back onto Jooheon’s bed. Should he just...get into a sexy pose? The blond would walk out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but a white towel, eyes falling on his soon-to-be lover. “Ah, yes, come hither, Honey~” he’d purr, holding a hand out.

He cringed. No that was not happening. Ever. Instead, he just settled against the headboard, absently watching the TV. He hadn’t been paying any attention to the movie and had no idea what was even happening. 

The bathroom door clicked open, and Minhyuk had to do everything in his power to not shoot an expectant glance at his friend. 

Jooheon was rubbing his hair with a towel, back in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. He dumped the towel on the other bed before sitting down next to Minhyuk, rolling over to press against his side. 

Minhyuk shifted over in kind, his eyes flicking up to meet Jooheon’s. His hair was messy, falling over his eyes in blond curls. Hesitantly, the elder lifted one hand to gently cup the other’s cheek. His thumb ran over the plump flesh, tracing the shape of Jooheon’s full, pouty lips. 

“Is this okay?” Minhyuk whispered, briefly remembering that he’d need to speak up for Changkyun to hear them between the folds of fabric. 

Jooheon nodded, shifting a little closer, their noses practically brushing together. “Just relax. It’s only me.”

Minhyuk took a deep breath, his tense shoulders sagging a little. He pressed his face against the blond’s neck, his skin still warm and damp from the shower. “Maybe...just..help me stop overthinking this?”

Jooheon hummed quietly, his fingers tangling in strands of dark locks, keeping Minhyuk close. It was so comforting being held like this...so close he could hear the other’s pulse...it was steady...a sudden reminder that this sort of thing wasn’t unknown territory for the blond...that, or he was just so at ease around Minhyuk, that being this intimate seemed like the simplest next step. 

Was it really that simple, though? Changkyun had already passed the boundaries of friendship with Jooheon...they seemed fine together. Nothing was awkward or tense...

Minhyuk lifted his head, the pair staring at each other for a few moments. Then the elder’s eyes started moving, taking in every crease, pore and mole on Jooheon’s face. He really was-

“You’re so beautiful, Min,” Jooheon whispered.

He could’ve choked. Instead he threw caution to the wind, closing the space between them and letting their lips press together. It lasted little more than a second before Minhyuk pulled away. He stayed very still for another second or two before their lips met again.

It was gentle, soft exhales exchanged between one another each time their lips parted. Minhyuk had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Jooheon...how his lips would feel against his own...but he could never have imagined how well they would fit together...

They lay there, making out for a few minutes, any worries Minhyuk had felt earlier simply melting away between their bodies, pressed flush together. It felt good being this close, but getting closer was a welcome change. 

Jooheon rolled Minhyuk onto his back, caging his head between his arms. The elder reached up, wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s neck, tugging him down for another kiss. He began fumbling with the collar of the blond’s shirt, tugging it slowly over his head. Their lips separated long enough for the shirt to be chucked carelessly aside.

“Lemme look,” Minhyuk murmured against the younger’s mouth, letting him pull further away. Dark eyes travelled over Jooheon’s broad chest, drinking in as much as possible. He’d seen the other naked countless times over the years, but this time it was different. 

“You too,” Jooheon purred, easing Minhyuk’s shirt off, letting it fall to the side of the bed. There was fire in the blond’s eyes. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he ran his finger’s over Minhyuk’s chest, tracing each muscle delicately. 

Minhyuk should feel so vulnerable like this, exposed underneath Jooheon, the weight of his thighs keeping him pinned down against the sheets, but this was simply too divine to be intimidating. Each caress was placed with a thought, Jooheon’s palms hot to the touch against Minhyuk’s skin.

Jooheon’s hands slipped lower. “Lift your hips, Min,” he murmured gently. The elder complied, wriggling out of his sweatpants, leaving himself completely naked beneath Jooheon. 

“Shit,” the blond whispered, running his fingers down Minhyuk’s thighs, paying close attention to the ink decorating his right leg, tips tracing the scar hidden underneath. “You’re so fucking sexy, Min.”

Minhyuk sat up, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders, pulling him into another kiss, more fierce than the last. Fuck being cautious, Minhyuk needed to feel something after being so god damn lonely.

“Lemme...just...take these off,” Minhyuk mumbled in between kisses, scrambling to rid Jooheon of the rest of his clothing. 

Once that was done, the pair flopped back into the blankets, their lips still locked together in needy kisses. “Want you...” Minhyuk whispered, words very nearly coming out as a whine. 

“How do you want me?” Jooheon replied, catching the elder’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

Oh, the choices...he definitely wanted Jooheon to top, no doubt about that, but how...? Practicality or comfort? 

“Mmm...you sit against the headboard...I’ll ride you,” Minhyuk decided, quickly reaching aroundthe side of the bed his bag, retrieving a box of condoms he had picked up earlier on that day.

Jooheon raised an eyebrow, pausing in propping up the pillows against the headboard. “...You packed those?”

“Doesn’t hurt to be prepared, Honey~ You never know what might happen,” Minhyuk winked, setting his bottle of lube on the bed too. 

“Got that right...” Jooheon purred as the elder straddled his hips, settling down comfortably against his lap. Minhyuk arched his back, running his own hands over his chest, brushing his fingertips over his nipples. Jooheon’s jaw went slack, eyes clouding over with lust. 

“Like what you see, Honey?” 

“Fuck, Min...when did you get so hot?”

Minhyuk chuckled, pressing his index finger under Jooheon’s chin, tilting his head up. “I’ve always been this hot. You just didn’t notice.”

“Oh, I noticed.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Minhyuk leaned down for another kiss, letting out a content hum at the sensation of their tongues brushing together. Jooheon reached across for the bottle of lube, pulling free from the kiss to focus on slicking up his fingers. 

“Want me to face you?” Minhyuk asked, lifting himself up a little as Joohean’s hand moved between his legs. 

“Yeah, you’re perfect like this. Get to see everything...”

“Everything~?”

“Mmm...” Jooheon started tracing the elder’s entrance with his index finger. “All your cute little reactions...” Slowly, he pushed it past the tight ring of muscle, causing Minhyuk’s lips to part in a soft gasp. “Like that.”

Minhyuk gripped Jooheon’s shoulder, fingers burying into tanned skin, leaving red marks under his nails. He slowly began rocking against the blond’s finger, whimpering as a second digit was added.

“You been playing, Min?” Jooheon asked, sitting up, pressing a few kisses against Minhyuk’s neck, tongue running over his jugular, causing him to shudder.

“I was...really lonely,” Minhyuk admitted, rolling his hips down, starting to build up a steady rhythm as the blond began to push his fingers just a little deeper. Jooheon cooed as Minhyuk tensed up, a soft whine escaping his throat, fingers dangerously close to that little bundle of nerves deep inside him. “T-there, Honey...”

Jooheon curled his fingers a little deeper inside the other, rubbing gently at his prostate, causing the elder to tremble above him, breaths coming out in sharp gasps. “That feel good?”

Minhyuk nodded, sliding his fingers into the damp blond locks, cradling his lover’s head, letting him continue to kiss and lick at his neck. He doubted he needed to remind Jooheon to not leave any marks...as much as he longed for them. Just some trace that someone else had been intimate with him...

Maybe he could ask for some next time. 

Next time...

Would there be a next time? 

Was this going to become a thing? Like between Jooheon and Changkyun? Or others? Did Jooheon do this with anyone else? Would he be able to compare? 

“You ready?” The blond asked, voice muffled against his neck, to which Minhyuk gave a shaky nod. He pulled his fingers free, fiddling around with a condom packet, carefully sliding it onto his aching erection. Minhyuk licked his lips in anticipation, raising himself up a little to position himself over Jooheon. “I’ll go slow, okay?”

“Y-Yeah...” 

Jooheon gripped Minhyuk’s hip tightly with one hand, the other spreading his ass as far as possible, guiding his cock inside his lover. The dark haired man whimpered, tugging Jooheon close again, their bodies pressed as flush as possible.

It stung a little, but Minhyuk could care less, wrapping his legs around Jooheon’s waist and starting to build up a quick, needy rhythm. Jooheon had suggested they go slow, but fuck it. He needed it fast. 

Minhyuk almost forgot the third person in this arrangement. He briefly wondered how Changkyun was faring right now. He’d probably be sat at a desk, dick in his hand, head rolled back as he listened to what was happening on the other end of the call. Even with Jooheon buried deep inside him, dragging his tongue over the expanse of his throat, the thought of Changkyun caused a spark of pleasure to run down his spine. 

Jooheon’s hands slid to rest on Minhyuk’s ass, giving the pillowy flesh a tight squeeze, guiding his hips to let the elder take him even deeper. He pulled back from his neck, letting Minhyuk push his bangs away from his face, peppering kisses all over; his forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids and finally lips. 

“You feel so good, Min,” Jooheon groaned against his lover’s mouth. 

“M-mmnh...y-you too...so good.” Minhyuk was beginning to drift away, losing himself completely in pleasure. He clung onto Jooheon, dragging his nails over his back, eager to leave as many scratches as possible. Maybe Changkyun would see them...in fact, he hoped he would. It could be a little message to him. ‘Look what I did. Look what Jooheon made me do. Can he make you do this? I wanna see what he does to you too...’

Jooheon groaned against Minhyuk’s ear, slipping his hand between them and closing his fingers around the elder’s cock. “M’close...let’s come together, ok?”

Minhyuk could only nod in reply, moans dripping from his parted lips with each thrust. His eyes were hazy, barely focusing on the mess of blond hair in front of him. 

Jooheon’s strokes suddenly got faster, causing the heat in his abdomen to coil up alarmingly quick. Then it snapped, and Minhyuk threw his head back, letting out a hoarse cry as his orgasm hit like a truck. The blond gasped, pulling Minhyuk down onto himself, thrusting as deep as he could as his whole body shook with release. 

Then, his hold relaxed, touches turning gentle, rubbing almost apologetically against his marked skin. Minhyuk was more or less useless at this point, simply flopping against the other, forehead pressed against his shoulder. Trying not to disturb his afterglow too much, Jooheon carefully pulled out, discarding the used condom in a tissue from a box beside the bed. He made quick work of the rest of the mess, wiping Minhyuk down before gently laying him down against the pillows. 

He disappeared into the bathroom, probably to clean himself up, giving Minhyuk enough time to reach across for his phone, ending the call with Changkyun. There were unread messages from the maknae, but Minhyuk ignored them. He’d read them tomorrow. He tucked his phone away, bundling himself up under the duvet, curling up on his side. 

The mattress dipped as Jooheon rejoined him in the bed, tugging the blanket over both of them and pulling Minhyuk against his chest. The elder made a soft noise, leaning up to kiss his friend’s jaw gently. 

“You okay?” Jooheon asked, pressing his nose into dark, fluffy locks.

“Mhmmm.”

“You gonna sleep?”

“Mhmm...”

“Kiss first?”

Minhyuk shifted a little, cupping Jooheon’s cheek and pressing a slow, lazy kiss against his lips. The blond smiled against him, Minhyuk’s thumb tracing a dimple. They exchanged kisses for a few moments before the elder’s hand slipped, his eyes fluttering shut, the sudden need to sleep too much to fight. 

Jooheon chuckled quietly, stroking Minhyuk’s head gently before letting the elder snuggle as close as he needed to, getting comfortable and drifting off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I’ll be back next week with more filth! 
> 
> In the meantime, I’m working on a social media au which is being updated daily on my Twitter @minmeowpd so go check that out if you feel so inclined!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it’s time for Changkyun to have a nibble ~ 
> 
> This week’s update is a little earlier as I just got back from holiday and need to SLEEP!

The next morning, a soft buzzing roused Minhyuk from his sleep. He felt around for the source of it, giving Jooheon’s phone a few smacks until it shut up. He was on his back with an arm draped over his waist. Jooheon was lying on his front, other arm hanging over the side of the bed whilst he drooled on the pillow.

Cute. 

He gently touched the other’s neck, noting the scratches he had left on his back. They weren’t gonna fade in a hurry...

Minhyuk peeled the arm off his midsection, before hopping out of the bed and going to fiddle around with the coffee machine on the other side of the room. Their clothes were still strewn over the floor. He picked up his discarded underwear, quickly slipping them on. 

While the coffee was brewing, Minhyuk retrieved his phone from where he had left it the night before. Time to read the messages from Changkyun.

Protectively, he pulled his phone to his chest, opening up the chat.

Changkyunie: can u guys get on with it already 

Changkyunie: ur too soft 

Changkyunie: oh :0

Changkyunie: oh woooooowwwwwww

Changkyunie: shit ur loud 

Changkyunie: wish you’d put video on 

Changkyunie: damn he sounds so good ;;;;

Changkyunie: fuck,,,

Changkyunie: I already came fucccc

Changkyunie: want me to hang up? 

Changkyunie: ok goodnight hyung :33333 

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smirk at the screen, quickly deleting the messages. He might have to delete their previous messages on this topic too...managers liked to spring random phone checks when they least expected it.

Minhyukku: good morning uwu

Changkyunie: heyyyyyy ;) sleep well? 

Minhyukku: like a baby :333 

Minhyukku: Honey is still sleeping tho 

Changkyunie: awwwww did u have fun 

Minhyukku: yessss ;o; 

Changkyunie: goooood~ 

Changkyunie: I’ll catch up w u later, I’m gonna go shower 

Minhyukku: oki byeeeeeeee

Minhyuk locked his phone, making two cups of coffee, placing one of them on the bedside table, the other in his hands as he settled back down in the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He glanced down at Jooheon, who was wriggling closer, in search of the lost source of heat. He curled up against Minhyuk, pressing his cheek against his thigh. The elder just smiled, lightly stroking his hair, taking a slow sip of his coffee. 

It made him so happy to see Jooheon like this...so relaxed and cuddly. Minhyuk was tempted to snap a few photos to help remember this moment, but he didn’t want to run the risk of pissing his friend off. 

Soon, Jooheon began to stir, blinking slowly up at the elder. His face was scrunched up, eyes not used to the light seeping into the room, his brain probably trying to piece together where he was. 

“Morning,” Minhyuk smiled, moving the other’s bangs away from his face. 

“‘time is it?”

“Just gone seven.”

“Mmm...s’early,” he grumbled, hooking his arm around Minhyuk’s waist. “Come down here...”

“I’ve got coffee, Honey.”

“Then put it down.”

“Lemme finish it.”

“But I wanna kiss.”

For a fleeting moment, Minhyuk had worried that things would be awkward once they both woke up. Jooheon would get up, not saying a word, get dressed and leave the room as quickly as possible. They’d maybe speak about this in a few days, Jooheon expressing it had been a mistake.

But this...this wasn’t what Minhyuk had expected at all. The blond was being clingy, maybe seeking out more...

The elder placed his coffee on the bedside cabinet, shuffling back down onto his side, slinging his leg over Jooheon’s waist and pressing a big smooch against his lips. “Mmmmmwah!”

Jooheon made a quiet sound, still full of sleep as he reached to push Minhyuk’s hair back and away from his face. “You’ve got no right looking this good first thing in the morning.”

“Says you.”

“I’m all puffy in the mornings. More puffy than usual. It’s gross.”

“I think it’s adorable,” the elder cooed, stealing another few sweet kisses. 

Jooheon pressed himself a little closer, eyes fluttering shut. “Don’t wanna get up...”

“Well you need to put something on before the staff come to wake us up.”

Jooheon paused, glancing down at himself before frowning in disdain. “Don’t wanna.”

“Honey.”

“Can’t make me.”

Minhyuk sighed, patting Jooheon’s cheek gently before wriggling away and out of the bed again, much to the blond’s dismay as he let out a few whines about being cold and wanting more cuddles. 

The elder was already rifling through his clothes, looking for something to wear. “About...last night.”

“Hm?” Jooheon had sat up, sipping away at one of the cups of coffee. 

“Do we just...pretend it didn’t happen? Go back to normal? Or would you wanna do it again?”

Jooheon blinked, shifting a little. “You didn’t like it?”

Minhyuk cringed, clutching the fresh shirt he had picked out. “N-no, that’s not what I meant! It was fun! Really fun! Most fun I’ve had in ages!” he babbled.

“But...?”

“I dunno...I’ve never fucked a friend before.”

Jooheon hummed, getting out of the bed, tugging on his discarded underwear. He approached the elder, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Remember what you said to me last night? About overthinking?”

“...yeah?”

“Maybe try and stop...just go with it.” The blond leaned in, pressing a kiss against the corner of Minhyuk’s mouth. 

“Whatever ‘it’ is...”

“Does it matter what ‘it’ is?”

Minhyuk paused, thinking about it. No...it didn’t matter. It felt good. It was fun. It was with someone he trusted. No one was getting hurt...

“Did you have fun?” the elder asked, cocking his head to the side.

“A lot of fun.”

“And...that’s enough?”

“Why not? Do you want more?” That was a very loaded question. There was a spark of heat in Jooheon’s eyes.

“I mean...I wouldn’t say no to it happening again.”

Jooheon grinned, kissing Minhyuk again, pulling him a little closer, their bare chests pressing together. “Sounds good to me.”

-

Things snapped back to normality almost as soon as they left the room. They didn’t pay more or less attention to one another than they usually would. Nothing was awkward, no one passed any knowing glances. Even Changkyun was acting like absolutely nothing had happened the night before. That was, until lunchtime, when the maknae plopped himself down beside Minhyuk, with a plate filled with buffet food. 

“This seat taken?” Changkyun asked. 

“No, go ahead,” Minhyuk replied, chewing on some pork.

“So, how was it? Pretty hot, right?”

Minhyuk pressed a finger against his lips, glancing over his shoulder. “I’d rather not talk about this in public, Kyun.”

“Fine,” the younger pouted. “But did you like it?” 

“Yeah. It was fun.”

“Would you do it again?”

“Probably, yeah.”

Changkyun lowered his voice, leaning in a little closer. “What about the other part?”

The hairs on the back of Minhyuk’s neck stood on end. He could practically feel Changkyun’s breath on his cheek. His gaze was so intense, holding the elder’s steadily. “The...other part?”

“Me.”

Minhyuk swallowed, his throat dry. Changkyun’s voice was dangerously low. And he was so close. “I...uh..”

“I couldn’t handle how good you sounded together.” 

“Kyun-“

“All your little gasps and pants....those whines....” Changkyun’s thigh was pressed against Minhyuk’s. He was getting even closer. His words were against his ear. “I’d love to hear it for real...”

What was happening?! Why was he so close? Why was his voice...doing that?

Changkyun’s teeth closed around Minhyuk’s earlobe, light enough to give him a nip, hard enough to make the elder flush down to his neck. “I only wish I could’ve seen it too...I bet you looked so sexy,” he murmured against his ear, tongue flicking over one of Minhyuk’s piercings. 

Then, it was over. Changkyun pulled away, shuffling back into his seat and digging into his meal. Like nothing had happened. 

Minhyuk gave the maknae, a sharp slap on the arm. “Ow! What?”

“What do you mean what?!” Minhyuk all but squawked. “You were just-“

“Oh, hey, hyung,” Changkyun grinned, looking over as Kihyun walked into the room. 

“I don’t like that look. You two are up to something,” Kihyun replied, narrowing his eyes. 

“Hyung was just bullying me as usual,” Changkyun replied.

“You probably deserved it,” Kihyun muttered. 

“Hey!”

“He definitely did,” Minhyuk mumbled, shoving as much rice into his mouth as he could to distract himself from what had just happened. 

Stupid Changkyun with his stupid ideas and stupid sexy voice. 

-

Nothing out of the ordinary happened whilst they were on stage that night. Changkyun pretty much ignored Minhyuk during the evening. Jooheon stuck close as usual, slinging an arm over his shoulder, letting the elder share his mic a couple of times.

It was...normal. 

Everything was normal. 

Minhyuk briefly wondered how much of it was genuine and how much was an act. Jooheon had said everything was fine between them, so he’d have to just trust his friend was being honest with his feelings. 

Changkyun, on the other hand was...well, just being himself. But how could he act like that after their encounter over lunch? The maknae had barely spoken to him since then, apparently completely unaffected by anything. 

Was this how the maknae had behaved around Jooheon? Were things tense whilst Changkyun was behaving aloof after some...very passionate encounters? 

There was no use thinking about all this now, not with spotlights shining on him, music pounding in his ears, fans screaming all around them, light sticks shining in the dark. He spun around, as per the choreography, catching Changkyun’s gaze. It was only for a split second, but it was enough for Minhyuk to nearly lose his footing, slipping a little. He regained his balance, praying no one noticed, only to spot Hoseok giving him a concerned look. All he could do was smile in reply, hoping that was enough to let him know everything was okay. 

It really wasn’t.

What the hell had that look been? He’d never seen Changkyun like that...how long had he been watching him? The look in his eyes...so fierce, so profound. It made Minhyuk’s knees weak just thinking about it.

It didn’t happen again that night. 

Not until they were back in the hotel. 

“Hyungwon-ah, switch rooms with me,” Minhyuk said to his team mate after dinner. 

“Why?”

“Kihyun has been snoring really loud. You’re a way deeper sleeper than me. Please~?”

“Fine, you don’t need to whine,” Hyungwon muttered, retrieving his room key from his back pocket, passing it to Minhyuk. “Just get me coffee in the morning.”

“Of course! Anything for my sweet Wonnie!” Minhyuk beamed, swapping his own card before giving him a quick hug and all but skipping to the elevator.

Swapping rooms wasn’t unheard of. They did it all the time. Members would hang out in each other’s room, chatting into the wee hours of the night, falling asleep in someone else’s bed. Sometimes they’d want to do some song writing or music production and it was just easier to stay in the same room. 

Minhyuk unlocked the door with the keycard, heading inside and kicking his shoes off. He left his suitcase by the bathroom. Then he froze. Changkyun was sat in the armchair at the other end of the room, sipping at a glass of water. His laptop was open, some soft music playing through the speakers. 

“I was wondering when you’d turn up,” Changkyun smirked, swirling his glass. “Took a little longer than I expected, though.”

“...And if Hyungwon came instead?”

“He wouldn’t have.”

“What made you so sure?”

“Because I know you, hyung.”

That intense look was back. Changkyun’s expression was stoic, but his eyes...it was something else. Minhyuk couldn’t look away, easing his jacket off and leaving it on the desk ashe approached the maknae. He stopped, pushing his knee between the other’s legs, leaning down a little, his voice nothing more than a whisper. “C’mon then. Let’s have some fun.”

Changkyun’s face remained unchanged, like he was watching some boring tv show. He cocked his head to the side, humming quietly. “I’d rather you work for it.”

Minhyuk blinked, confused. “Huh?”

“Convincing you to come here was pretty easy. But convince me to let you stay.”

“Y’know, playing hard to get really isn’t doing it for me.”

Changkyun quickly lifted his left eyebrow before taking another sip of water. 

“Ugh, fine!” Minhyuk whined. “What do you want me to do?”

“I already told you over lunch,” Changkyun replied flatly, reaching across to fiddle with his laptop, turning the volume of the music up slightly. “Start with that.”

...what had he told him? That he’d had fun? That he’d wished he’d been on a video call? That Minhyuk sounded sexy? Wait-

“You wanna hear me?” the elder asked.

Changkyun nodded, giving an angelic little smile as he sat back in his seat. Minhyuk paused before moving to sit in Changkyun’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, leaning in close, breathing against his ear. 

“A-Ah,” he groaned softly. “C-Changkyun...you feel...a-ah, fuck...so good.”

“Sounds fake, but okay,” the maknae said boredly. 

Minhyuk pulled back, giving the other a light shove. “Because I am faking it!”

“It’s not sexy.”

“Because you’re not being sexy! You’re just sitting there!”

“Because you need to work for it.”

Minhyuk clicked his tongue. “Is this how you are with Jooheon?”

“Hyung,” Changkyun sighed. “It’s rude to talk about another guy when you’re trying to seduce someone.”

“You little-“

The maknae patted Minhyuk’s thigh gently. “Move a sec. I’ll get something.”

The elder stood up, watching as Changkyun reached down under the desk for his bag. After a few moments of searching, he pulled out a black plastic packet. Inside, was a small device, shaped like an egg on a wire with what looked like a remote. “Where did you get that?!” Minhyuk spluttered. 

“Some store. Take your pants off.”

“You really need to work on your bedside manner,” Minhyuk muttered, easing himself out of his jeans and underwear.

Changkyun just hummed in reply, tearing the packet open with his teeth before rifling around in his bag for some batteries. “Wanna go on the bed, sweetheart?”

“Okay, that’s weird.”

“Come sit here, muffin.”

Minhyuk tensed up, shuddering. “Stop! It’s making my skin crawl!”

Changkyun just laughed, fitting the batteries in the toy before switching it on. That was...quite a powerful buzz. Minhyuk’s throat went dry. 

“Don’t be shy. You weren’t with Honey,” Changkyun smirked, retrieving a bottle of lube from his bag before putting it back under the desk. 

Minhyuk huffed, sitting back down on Changkyun’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs. “Thought it was rude to talk about another guy.”

Changkyun just batted his eyelashes at the elder apologetically, passing him the lube to get himself ready. Minhyuk poured a small amount onto his fingers before reaching back to carefully slide one inside himself. His eyes fluttered a little at the sensation and he couldn’t help but let out a quiet gasp.

Changkyun’s gaze was trained on the elder, looking for every little reaction, listening for any possible sound. His hands were resting on the arms of the chair, keeping well away from Minhyuk, which was frustrating to say the least. Could he not at least hold him? Touch his legs? Pull his hair? 

No...Changkyun wasn’t going to do anything until he felt like it. And showing any signs of need would just make him act more cocky. More than anything, Minhyuk wanted to make the maknae squirm. It would be great payback for all of this teasing. For now, he’d just have to play along andgive Changkyun exactly what he wanted. 

He pushed a second finger inside himself, scissoring them a little, being careful to not let any noises he made sound fake. Perhaps less was more. “Pass it here,” Minhyuk whispered, his voice unsteady. 

Changkyun held the egg shaped part of the toy out to the elder, the remote still tight in his grip. It was pretty small and slipped inside with minimal effort. Minhyuk pushed it around a little until he was comfortable. “There,” he breathed, resting his arms on the younger’s shoulders for support.

Without warning, the maknae flipped the switch to the highest setting, the toy buzzing away deep inside Minhyuk. He gasped, body curling up a little at the sudden shocks of pleasure. He pulled Changkyun against his chest, burying his face into his hair, nails dragging over his shoulderblades as he let out a soft whine.

“That’s more like it, hyung,” Changkyun murmured quietly. He ran his tongue over Minhyuk’s neck before sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh. A reward.

Behind them, the song changed on the laptop. Jooheon’s voice seeped through the speakers as one of his mixtape tracks began to play. Minhyuk couldn’t help but let out another moan, heat swirling in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh?” Changkyun smirked, reaching up to touch Minhyuk’s lips, fingers sliding in between them. “That’s how riled up he gets you?” 

Minhyuk’s tongue ran over the other’s digits, eyes hazy, trying to focus on his friend beneath him. The constant pulsing against his muscles was making his head spin...and then there was Changkyun. Changkyun and his deep voice, unreadable gaze, sly smirk. 

Minhyuk leaned down, tangling his fingers in the other’s hair, pressing his lips against the maknae’s ear. Slow pants and gasps for breath came before he spoke. “Mention him again and I’m gonna go fuck him instead of you.”

Changkyun made a quiet noise from behind his teeth, reaching to slam the laptop shut, giving Minhyuk’s thighs a light slap. “Fine.”

With no music, Minhyuk’s noises felt a lot louder, even over the blood roaring in his ears. He scraped his nails over Changkyun’s scalp as a sudden surge of pleasure ran down his spine. Minhyuk bit down hard on the maknae’s earlobe. “Want you...” he purred, running his tongue over the shell of his ear.

That did the trick.

Before Minhyuk could even register what was happening, he was being lifted up by his thighs and sat on the desk. The surface was cold against his bare skin. Changkyun closed the space between them, sealing their lips together in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. He adjusted his grip on Minhyuk’s legs, fumbling around with his sweatpants, tugging them low enough to free his cock. 

Minhyuk bit down hard on the other’s bottom lip, fingers tracing over his back. He felt the light bumps of his tattoos, leaving light scratches on the surface of his already marked skin. 

“Fuck, hyung,” Changkyun groaned, closing his grip around both of their erections, beginning to grind against the elder, earning another, even louder moan from Minhyuk. 

“M-my name...” Minhyuk managed to say in between pants. 

Just then, maybe for a second, Changkyun’s hard exterior cracked. His gaze turned soft...almost affectionate. “..Minhyuk,” he whispered against the elder’s lips, their foreheads bumping together. “Minhyuk...”

“I’m here, Changkyun,” he replied, leaning up to press a light kiss against his eyebrow piercing. 

Changkyun’s movements suddenly stilled, punctuated by a low groan. Minhyuk felt the other shake in his arms, his eyes shut as he came. 

“Fuck,” the younger whispered, hesitantly moving to stand up. 

“That didn’t take long,” Minhyuk commented, supporting himself on his elbows. “What happened?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Changkyun muttered, wrapping his hand around Minhyuk’s weeping cock. 

What...what was that? He swore he’d seen a tiny, fleeting moment of vulnerability in Changkyun’s eyes. Had Minhyuk supposed to see that? 

He swallowed, choosing to think more about that later and focus on his imminent orgasm instead. Minhyuk threw his head back, rocking himself against Changkyun’s hand with another loud moan. There was heat. So much heat. The pulsing against his sweet spot and the other’s touch was getting almost too much. 

Then, his head was being pulled forward, and lips were against his own. The kiss was soft, gentle, almost sweet. Minhyuk couldn’t help but frown, confused for a brief second before his orgasm ripped through his body. Any noises were muffled by Changkyun’s mouth. Minhyuk just clung onto his friend, eyes fluttering shut as the sharp shocks dwindled into a fading glow. 

-

Minhyuk stepped out of the bathroom, wearing one of Changkyun’s spare T-shirts. They’d got jizz all over his other one, so lending him a fresh one was the least the maknae could do. He crawled onto the bed beside Changkyun, who was already dozing off, his phone slipping out of his grip. Minhyuk reached over, plucking it from his hand and moving it towards the end of the bed. 

Changkyun rolled onto his back, blinking slowly up at Minhyuk. There it was again...that vulnerable look...

The elder sighed, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips, playing with his dark bangs. “Stop being cute. It’s doing things to me.”

“You love it really.” Just like that, the look was gone, replaced by a smirk. He moved onto his side again, letting Minhyuk curl up against his back, draping an arm over the younger’s waist. He felt so small like this...so tender and delicate. Minhyuk was suddenly overwhelmed with his natural hyung-like urge to protect the maknae...even though what they had just done was hardly “hyung-like.”

He pressed his nose into the younger’s neck, lulled to sleep by his warm scent, and at some point, Changkyun’s hand found Minhyuk’s, gripping it tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I wonder what’s coming next~ Other than these filthy boys haha 
> 
> I’m still updating my social media au daily so if you want some dramarama pls check that out over on my Twitter @MinMeowPD
> 
> See you next week!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg we’re nearly at 100 kudos??? Thank you!!! 
> 
> I can confirm now that after this fic is complete, there will be a sequel. I’ve already started writing it! Again, I won’t be posting it until it’s completely finished but I hope I’ll have a good chunk of it done by the time this fic is complete *^* so please look forward to that!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Changkyun was gone by the time Minhyuk woke up the next morning. All of his stuff was already packed and waiting by the door. Minhyuk sat up, a pillow clutched in his arms in place ofChangkyun’s warm body. He huffed, quickly searching around for his phone.

No messages. Rude. 

Minhyukku: thanks a lot :(((((

Minhyukku: making me wake up alone 

He waited for a few moments, noting a read receipt and no immediate reply. 

Minhyukku: asshole. 

Minhyuk was about to chuck his phone aside in favour of getting up when it buzzed with a message. But it wasn’t from Changkyun.

Honeybb: coffee run?

Minhykku: rn?

Honeybb: Ye :3

Minhyukku: ok meet u in 10

Minhyuk hopped out of the bed and got dressed, freshening up a little before heading out of the room. He tugged a flu mask over his mouth, pulling a cap down to conceal his eyes. He wasn’t exactly looking his best, puffy from sleep and no makeup to fix everything. 

Jooheon was already in the hotel lobby, his hair tucked into a beanie. His eyes crinkled as he spotted the elder, quickly approaching him. “Morning,” he greeted, giving Minhyuk a pat on the back. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah. Wish I’d woken up better,” Minhyuk mumbled under his mask, heading towards the main entrance.

“Guess I’ll have to cheer you up then. Coffee’s on me,” Jooheon grinned, not letting the elder protest.

They’d spotted a Starbucks the day before, just around the corner from the hotel. Jooheon was chatting away about something he’d seen on Twitter...a video of a raccoon trying to eat cotton candy...

Minhyuk was barely listening, his mind elsewhere; on Changkyun, specifically. He wondered if it would be a good idea to ask Jooheon about it...he was closer to the maknae, after all, and pretty good at understanding all of his quirks. Maybe he had heard from the other rapper that morning...

But would Jooheon get jealous? What if he figured out what had happened between them last night? What if things got awkward? But then again, Jooheon had already slept with both Minhyuk and Changkyun and he didn’t seem phased by it at all. It was just...experimenting...having some fun...relieving a bit of stress. If you can’t fuck your friends, who can you fuck, right? 

“What you getting?” Jooheon asked, rousing Minhyuk from his thoughts. 

“Oh.” Minhyuk blinked, squinting up at the menu. “Americano. And an iced latte for Hyungwon. But I’ll get that.”

“Why Hyungwon?”

“Oh...he, uh...did me a favour.”

“Nice of him,” Jooheon commented, placing the order and moving along to the end of the counter. “What’d he do?”

He’d needed to be honest...Surely Jooheon wouldn’t get mad.

“Let me room with Changkyun,” Minhyuk mumbled quietly, trying not to look at the blond. “...but I think I did something wrong. He was gone before I woke up.”

Jooheon blinked slowly, reading between the lines and understanding exactly what Minhyuk was implying. “...wanna talk more about this in my room? Hoseok-hyung already went down to the pool.”

Minhyuk nodded, taking his and Hyungwon’s coffee, the different temperatures of the drinks feeling weird against his hands. “...just promise you won’t be mad at me,” he said quietly as they walked back to the hotel. 

“It’d be pretty hypocritical of me to be mad at you.”

Ah, yeah. Minhyuk wasn’t meant to know...

“Why?”

Jooheon took a sip of his coffee, giving Minhyuk a wink, earning a slap on the arm.

“You didn’t!”

“Wait until we get back inside and I’ll tell you.”

Right. Time to play dumb. Minhyuk knew nothing. Changkyun hadn’t told him anything. He really did need to delete the messages...and that video. 

After a quick pit stop at Hyungwon’s room to deliver his coffee, the pair went back to Jooheon and Hoseok’s room. They sat on opposite sides of Jooheon’s unmade bed. “Where do I even start?” the blond sighed.

“So...you’re sleeping with him too?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Yeah...is that okay?”

“Course it is! I mean...I’m not dating you...and I’m guessing you’re not dating him,” Minhyuk said cautiously. 

Jooheon shook his head. “Nah, it’s just a bit of fun. But it’s been a while...like a year.”

“Are either of you sleeping with anyone else?”

“I’m not. Wouldn’t put it past Kyun, though.”

That might be something to ask Changkyun later once he stopped being evasive...actually...

“I mean...we didn’t fuck...we fooled around, but he was...kinda weird.”

Jooheon cocked his head to the side. “Weird how?”

“Like...this wall...there was something he didn’t want me to see,” Minhyuk replied, motioning with his hands. “He let it down for like a second, but I think it spooked him...”

The blond hummed. “I mean...he doesn’t like being vulnerable. You know how he just cracks jokes to hide how he’s really feeling?”

“I think...he might’ve gotten embarrassed. He was gone when I woke up this morning.”

Jooheon reached forward to give Minhyuk’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Try not to overthink it. He needs to find his footing and get more comfortable.”

“So he’ll come around?”

“Definitely. Let him do his thing,” Jooheon smiled, shuffling closer to the elder. “You’ve got me to fall back on anyway.”

Minhyuk licked his lips, glancing up at Jooheon. He looked so earnest. He really did care so much. “Is that okay though? Using you?”

“I wouldn’t say you’re using me. We’re comforting each other, right?”

“...I guess so.”

Minhyuk felt a hand against his cheek. It pulled the mask down, letting it sit on his chin. Then, Jooheon leaned closer, his lips brush against the elder’s cheek. “Unless...there’s something else that’s making you sad?”

“I’m just...bummed out, I guess. He got me all wound up and then ditched.”

“Think I can make up for it?”

Minhyuk glanced over at the door, chewing his bottom lip. “What if Hoseok-hyung comes back?”

“We’ll just keep it PG-13.”

Jooheon really was an expert in cheering Minhyuk up. They’d curled up at the head of the bed, exchanging featherlight kisses, nothing ever getting too heated. It felt good. Relaxing. Minhyuk could definitely get used to it. Fingers played with the edge of Jooheon’s shirt, hesitantly brushing over his lower back. He was so warm...his skin so soft. 

After a little while, the door opened with a beep. The pair shifted apart a little and Jooheon rolled onto his back. Minhyuk just curled up against his side, closing his eyes and feigning sleep.

“I leave you alone for five minutes and he comes wriggling in,” Hoseok chuckled, his hair wet from the pool.

“He was feeling a bit crummy,” Jooheon replied. 

“Awh, poor Minnie. Carry on, don’t mind me,” the elder smiled as he slipped into the bathroom.

“Nap here for a bit if you want,” Jooheon said gently, kissing the top of Minhyuk’s head. 

He might just take Jooheon up on that offer. 

-

Changkyunie: where you at 

Minhyukku: oh now u reply

Minhyukku: where’ve u been all day 

Changkyunie: sightseeing

Minhyukku: and u didn’t think to ask if I wanted to come along? 

Changkyunie: I wanted to go on my own

Minhyukku: why

Changkyunie: idk 

Minhyukku: :((((

Changkyunie: wait are u actually upset

Minhyukku: YES!!!! 

Minhyukku: i was so sad when i woke up on my own :(((((( iv been feelin so rotten all day bc i thought i upset u or smth bc u just went off on ur own and didnt text me ;(((((

Minhyukku: im angry at u and upset w u 

Changkyunie: shit I’m sorry 

Changkyunie: I really didn’t think...

Minhyukku: no u didn’t >:(

Minhyukku: dont just treat me like a booty call or whatever bc im not that

Minhyukku: I’m ur friend kkukkung :(((( 

Changkyunie: look, I’m really sorry. Can I make it up to you?

Minhyukku: I guess :((( But I’m still mad at u 

Changkyunie: ok. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Next time, I’ll cuddle you in the morning ok? 

Minhyukku: bold of u to assume there’ll be a next time :(((

Changkyunie: won’t there be?

Minhyukku: make it up to me and I’ll decide 

-

“Here.” Changkyun held a keycard out to Minhyuk. 

“What’s this for?” Minhyuk asked, taking the card and inspecting it.

“My room. And Jooheon’s,” Changkyun smiled. “I’m making it up to you.”

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “How, exactly?”

“You can watch me and Honey tonight.”

Minhyuk’s stomach dipped at the maknae’s words. “...with or without him knowing?”

Changkyun smirked. “It’s up to you.”

“Could I, like, hide in the closet?”

“Sounds good to me,” the younger nodded. “Go wait and I’ll bring him up.”

So, Minhyuk did just that. He let himself into the room, leaving his shoes on and crawling into the closet, pressing his back against an ironing board. He tested the door, easing it shut and peeking out of the crack. He had a pretty good view of the bed from his hiding place. It just wasn’t exactly comfortable. Eventually, he managed to contort his long limbs into a position that, hopefully, wouldn’t cause a cramp. 

After a couple of minutes, Minhyuk got restless. He opened the door and stuck his legs out. 

Minhyukku: this isn’t comfy

Changkunie: is there anywhere else u can hide?

Minhyukku: behind the curtain i guess but then ppl outside will see me :(

Changkyunie: ok we’ll be up in 5 and I’ll try and make it quick 

Minhyukku: thanks 

Changkyunie: no filming either ;) 

Minhyukku: dw i learnt my lesson 

Ten minutes later, there were voices outside the door. Minhyuk quickly pulled himself back into the closet, quietly shutting the door. He switched his phone off too, not wanting it to go off and make his presence known.

This felt mean...Jooheon had been so open and honest with Minhyuk the other day, and now he was gonna watch without him knowing...maybe he’d tell him at some point...

The door opened and the pair shuffled inside the room, kicking off their shoes. “Do you wanna shower first?” Changkyun asked.

“I’ll go before we sleep, it’s fine,” Jooheon replied.

The maknae flopped onto the bed, arms spread out against the white sheets. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering shut. “M’so tired,” he yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Too tired for me?” Jooheon asked, rounding the bed. 

Changkyun shot a cheeky grin at the other. He jerked his head to the side, beckoning Jooheon to come closer. The elder complied, crawling onto the bed and pulling Changkyun into a hug, arms wrapped tightly around his frame. 

“You’re squashing me, you big lump!” came the maknae’s muffled protests.

“Not my fault you’re minute.”

“I’m not small!”

“A spec.”

“No!”

“Teenie weenie little man.”

“Stop~”

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile at that. Even behind closed doors, things weren’t that different between the two youngest members. They still teased one another and played together like normal.

“Come to think of it, I’m pretty tired too,” Jooheon mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

Changkyun wriggled free, nudging Jooheon onto his back and sitting on top of him. “Surely you can manage ten minutes,” he purred, running his index fingernail, coated in black polish, over the blond’s chest. 

“Ten minutes?” Jooheon echoed, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Maybe seven.”

Jooheon whacked the maknae across the head with the side of his hand, causing Changkyun to burst out laughing. “Fifteen max!” the blond protested with a pout. 

The younger just chuckled, reaching for Jooheon’s hand. Lacing their fingers together, he leaned down and pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. 

_Here we go_ , Minhyuk thought to himself, straining a little to peer out the crack in the closet door. His throat went dry as Changkyun sat back, removing his shirt and leaving it strewn on the edge of the bed. Jooheon wasted no time in propping himself up on his elbows, pressing his palm against the other’s toned chest. 

“Can never get enough of this,” the blond murmured, letting Changkyun rid him of his own shirt too. 

Minhyuk bit down on his bottom lip, spreading his thighs as far apart as the confined space could let him. At that point, he didn’t even care that one of his legs had fallen asleep, numb from being pressed up against the safe. 

They weren’t wasting any time. Changkyun was quickly stripped of his remaining clothes and pinned into the mattress by one of Jooheon’s hands. His free hand was busy prepping the maknae, fingers twisting deep inside him as he ran his tongue over his throat. 

Changkyun was a completely different person to when he had been with Minhyuk - that dominant persona from the other night replaced by a writhing, squirming form, already unable to wrap his tongue around anything coherent. Minhyuk licked his lips, not sure who was being sexier...Jooheon was murmuring sweet nothings against the maknae’s bare skin, but Changkyun...those little whines and moans were so god damn cute. 

Was this how Changkyun usually was with Jooheon? Or was he acting up because there was an audience this time? Still, Minhyuk couldn’t complain either way. This was definitely a good way to make it up to him.

“You sound so good, Kyun,” Jooheon purred. He tugged his fingers free and reaching across the bed, presumably for some condoms. Changkyun grabbed his arm, prompting the elder to pause. “What?”

“Don’t need it.”

Jooheon’s lips parted in surprise. “Huh?!”

“Go without this time.”

“...seriously?”

Changkyun nodded, sitting up to reverse their positions again. He tugged Jooheon’s shorts down a little and gave his cock a few lazy strokes, earning a groan from the elder. “I wanna feel you cum inside me, Honey.”

“Fuck, Kyun...” Jooheon breathed. He swiftly pulled the maknae into his lap and positioned himself with eager hands.

Minhyuk’s mouth went dry. At some point, his hand had slipped into his sweatpants. He wasn’t paying attention to that. He couldn’t take his eyes off the rappers in front of him. The way Jooheon’s fingers dug into tanned hips. The way Changkyun’s back arched. The way they moaned in unison, quickly building up a needy pace. 

It was a blur. A hot, sweaty blur, and if anyone asked Minhyuk the following day what had happened, he probably wouldn’t be able to recall the details. Just that Changkyun took it like a trooper, grinding and wriggling his hips to take in as much of Jooheon’s cock as he could. Fuck, how Minhyuk longed to know how good that felt. The blond’s face was just lost in pure bliss. 

Changkyun didn’t last very long, tossing his head back with a choked cry as he came, sinking his nails into Jooheon’s chest. The blond kept moving, thrusting deep inside his lover, pulling him down as hard as he could. 

“F-fuck...C-Chang- Just a little more,” Jooheon groaned, his knuckles turning white, grip threatening to bruise. 

“C’mon...cum in me,” Changkyun urged, his voice so low and so breathless. 

Jooheon managed a couple more deep thrusts before he buried himself deep inside the maknae, filling him to the brim with a loud moan. 

That only left Minhyuk, still stroking himself, hazy eyes locked on the pair as they shared a slow kiss during their comedown. Fuck...this had to be the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed...surely, nothing could top this.

Changkyun pulled off Jooheon with a shudder, quickly reaching across to grab some tissues to clean up.

Jooheon lightly touched whatever bit of skin was closest - his forearm - trying to tug him closer. “Doesn’t it feel weird?” he asked. Shit, he sounded so fucked out.

“What, no one’s ever cum in you?” Changkyun grinned, aiming the used tissue at the bin. And missing. 

The blond shook his head, managing to coax the maknae into another lazy kiss. “Might try it.”

“I think he’d like that,” Changkyun purred.

“I’ll ask.”

Minhyuk’s heart pounded in his chest. He gritted his teeth, stifling any noises as he reached his own climax, catching as much of it in his hands as he could. 

Fuck. Fuck. Jooheon wanted him to come inside him. And they were just...talking about it so nonchalantly. Fuck!

Jooheon rolled off the bed, earning a smack on the ass from the other rapper. “Shower time. You coming?”

“Go ahead. I’ll join you in a minute.”

The bathroom door closed and Changkyun waited until the water started running before crawling off the bed. He approached the closet, opening the door and watched as Minhyuk tumbled out. He helped the elder to his feet, feeling something warm and sticky against his palms.

“I’m...so sorry,” Minhyuk whispered, turning white as a sheet.

Changkyun just blinked, lifting his hand to his lips, licking the elder’s semen. Then he smirked. Minhyuk’s legs almost gave way underneath him. “Fuck,” Minhyuk gasped, watching the other lick away the cum on his hands, swiping his tongue over each finger, making sure to get every last drop.

Then, without warning, Changkyun wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, mashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. He could taste his own cum in the maknae’s mouth. He could smell Jooheon on him. Fuck, why did this make his head spin?

After a few moments, they pulled back, Minhyuk’s breath shallow as he tried his best to calm down. God, all of this was too fucking much. 

“Goodnight, hyung,” Changkyun purred, pressing one last kiss against the corner of Minhyuk’s lips before letting him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Remember to check out my social media au on Twitter, which is still ongoing! @MinMeowPD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what goes on during the interlude of a Monsta X show?

If someone told Minhyuk two weeks ago that he would, not only have a sexual encounter with both Jooheon and Changkyun, but also get to watch them going at it, he definitely wouldn’t have believed it. 

And yet, there he was - sprawled out on his bed, thoughts racing as he listened to Hyunwoo’s light snores from across the room. He glanced towards the leader, searching for his form in the dark. Did he know what Changkyun and Jooheon had been doing all this time? Was he doing something similar with one of the other members? Or the staff? Or Changkyun too? 

Not that it was any of his business what anyone else did...he just hoped that the rappers wouldn’t go around blabbing about their time spent with Minhyuk. He didn’t really feel comfortable with other people knowing about that...

His phone lit up. A text from Jooheon. 

Honeybb: you awake? 

Minhyukku: yeah I can’t sleep

Honeybb: awh :( 

Honeybb: can I call dibs on u tmr 

Minhyukku: sure :))) 

Minhyukku: i want cuddles 

Honeybb: oooo ima cuddle the shit outta u ~~~ 

Minhyukku: uwu

Minhyukku: ummmm can I ask u smth 

Honeybb: ?

Minhyukku: have u told anyone else abt yknow 

Minhyukku: “this”

Honeybb: I spoke to Kyun about it

Minhyukku: what did he say 

Honeybb: he just admitted to fooling around with u and I told him he had been an asshole and he was like yeah I kno

Honeybb: you guys sorted it out? 

_ Yeah. He let me watch you fuck him. And it was amazing.  _

Minhyukku: yea but I wouldn’t turn down more grovelling ;) 

Honeybb: milk it!!! 

Minhyukku: But does anyone else kno abt u guys 

Honeybb: no just you :) 

Honeybb: so ssssh :P

Minhyukku: I wouldn’t dare ;(((( I’ll take it to the grave 

Honeybb: good bc otherwise no more cuddles 

Minhyukku: nooooooo :((((((

They continued chatting away until Minhyuk’s eyes began to droop. With the grip on his phone slackening, he dreamt of two sets of arms holding him close.

-

“Who are you rooming with tonight?” Changkyun asked, picking at a piece of salad on his plate. His bangs had been pinned back by one of the stylist noonas. 

“Jooheon-ah already asked me,” Minhyuk replied. 

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. The maknae looked disappointed at that prospect. “Oh.”

_Oh?_ That’s all he could say?

How was this even meant to work? Did they need to pencil one another in or something? Just keep rotating and taking turns with one another? 

“You can have me tomorrow night if you want?” Minhyuk suggested, reaching to give Changkyun’s knee a slight squeeze. “But I thought you’d only wanna do all that with Honey...”

Changkyun blinked, looking almost offended. “Hyung. If it were up to me, I’d have had both of you last night.”

-

Those words stayed with Minhyuk for the rest of the evening. He was thoroughly confused by all of this. 

Minhyuk hadn’t exactly had the chance to go into more detail with Changkyun. They were in public. Anyone could’ve been listening...

Both? Like at the same time? Or had Changkyun wanted to go back to Minhyuk’s room for round two?

This was all so confusing.

Just as the ETC Unit were getting ready to head back onstage after Hyunwoo and Hoseok's performance, a very sweaty Changkyun dragged Minhyuk aside during their first costume change. The maknae, clad in a loose, white tank, led Minhyuk down one of the closed off backstage areas. Briefly, he glanced around to check for anyone hanging around before shoving the elder against the wall, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Minhyuk’s knees went weak and he tangled his fingers into damp, dark locks, eagerly returning the kiss. 

“Lemme fuck you tonight,” Changkyun breathed against the other’s lips, pressing as close as he could. Curse these layers of clothing between them... 

“I can’t...I promised Jooheon,” Minhyuk replied, dipping his head to lick at the other’s throat. His skin was slick with sweat, salty against his tongue. 

Changkyun just groaned, frustrated. “Then during the interval?”

That...could definitely work, actually. “....Will there be enough time?” 

The maknae just smirked, stealing one last kiss before pulling away. “Oh, I’ll make sure of that.”

The pair hurried back to the changing area. With all stylists, makeup artists and staff members rushing around, it was far too busy for anyone to notice that they had disappeared for a couple of minutes. 

Back onstage, things were normal again. Well, as normal as they could be. Minhyuk had never really paid much mind as to which member he would interact with whilst performing. Obviously, he was limited during choreographed pieces, but when he took the time to wander, he felt this pull towards Changkyun. The maknae wrapped an arm around his waist, twirling him around in time to the music with a laugh. He looked...so happy. So at ease. This guy was gonna drive Minhyuk insane sooner or later. Unfortunately, he had already accepted this fate, letting the other dance with him for a few seconds more before he bounded off towards the other side of the stage. Minhyuk watched him go before another arm snaked around his waist, accompanied by the distinct scent of baby powder.

“Who said you could look this hot?” Jooheon purred against his ear, prompting Minhyuk to turn around, arms draping over the other’s shoulders. 

“It’s whatever you two are doing to me,” he replied, once he had nudged his mic away from his lips. 

Jooheon just grinned, giving Minhyuk’s dark hair a quick ruffle and moving away. 

Okay, scratch that. Both of them were gonna drive him insane.

-

When the platform descended, marking the beginning of the interlude, Changkyun made a beeline for the bathrooms. Minhyuk waited around for a few seconds, grabbing the tour T-shirt he had chosen earlier before heading after him. The maknae was checking all of the cubicles, making sure they were definitely alone by the time Minhyuk arrived. He grabbed the elder’s wrist, tugging him into one of the empty stalls.

“Now. Where were we?” Changkyun murmured, wasting no time in unfastening Minhyuk’s belt. 

“Wait...you can’t just fuck me dry, Kyun,” the elder whispered, grabbing the other’s wrist to still his movements. “I still need to dance.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “You think I’m not prepared?” He reached into his pocket, presenting a condom.

“Fine. Lift me up,” Minhyuk finally said, figuring it’d just waste more time if they didn’t get on with it. They only had a few minutes before Hyungwon’s DJ set was due to start. They’d need to be on standby before it was over, change shirts and get back onstage. 

Changkyun tugged Minhyuk’s jeans down to his knees before freeing his cock, giving it a few quick strokes and sliding the condom on. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders as he was lifted up, legs on either side of Changkyun’s hips. 

“You stretched out enough?” the rapper asked, keeping his voice quiet. 

“Should be. I fingered myself in the shower earlier,” Minhyuk replied.

“You sure?”

“Just get on with it! We don’t have time!”

Changkyun just chuckled, slowly pushing himself inside his lover. “And you say I need to work on my bedside manners...”

Minhyuk bared down, gritting his teeth through the sharp sting. It was uncomfortable. He was used to having sex on a soft surface like a bed, surrounded by plush pillows. Not a flimsy cubicle divider that rattled each time he moved. It was the least sexy place he could think of - but honestly, he couldn’t deny how turned on he was. Sneaking off in the middle of a concert, mere metres away from other people, with a massive chance of being heard or caught? Yes. Absolutely. 

Fuck, what had Changkyun done to him? 

“You okay?” Changkyun asked, clearly concerned by his lover’s pained expression. 

Minhyuk nodded, rolling his hips, trying to take in as much of the other’s cock as he could. “It’s fine, just move.”

“But-“

“Move!”

Changkyun complied. Thrusting deep inside the elder, he gripped Minhyuk tightly, pulling him down to meet each thrust. Minhyuk nudged the other’s forehead, nipping lightly at his eyebrow piercing, wordlessly requesting a kiss once Changkyun’s gaze met his own. 

Even though he hadn’t been able to fuck Changkyun last time, it had built up his anticipation and lust. He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted him. How much he wanted to be filled by him, be one with him, their gasps and pants mingling as lips parted. 

Someone ran past the bathroom. It didn’t slow Changkyun down. There wasn’t enough time for that. Would Minhyuk even care if someone came in and discovered them? Probably not at this point. He was too high, too blissed out, too close to consider making the other stop. The way Changkyun was slamming against his prostate with each thrust was quickly making Minhyuk come undone. Was he even being loud? Would someone outside be able to hear him? 

“M’coming,” Minhyuk whined against his lover’s ear. Fuck, how he wanted to bite and suck at his neck, leave possessive marks all over his bare skin. Let everyone know he was otherwise spoken for. “Kyun...j-just...a-ah!”

Changkyun tugged the elder’s head back, lips locked together in one last, needy, messy kiss. Black nails scraped over tanned thighs as the rapper chased down both of their climaxes. Seconds later, they hit. Minhyuk very nearly broke the skin on Changkyun’s bottom lip as wave after wave of heat crashed over him.

Luckily, Changkyun at least had the sense to snatch a piece of tissue paper for the elder to come in. He didn’t particularly want to explain cum stains of the expensive Versace stage outfits to the stylists...

Once Minhyuk was carefully let back down onto his feet, Changkyun fixed himself up and slipped out of the stall. The elder followed a few moments later, legs a little wobbly as he stumbled over to the sinks. He caught his reflection and there was no way anyone would buy that he hadn’t just been fucked. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, hair even more of a mess than before. His lip tint and eyeshadow were smeared too. If his face didn’t give it away, the smell most probably did.

“Here,” the maknae said, reaching to fiddle with Minhyuk’s hair, trying to put it back into place. He ran his ring fingers gently over the elder’s eyes, tidying up the mess. “Change your shirt and you’re good.”

“Thanks.”

“How do I look?” 

Changkyun was fine. Aside from Minhyuk’s lip tint that had somehow got on his chin, he was fine. 

He licked his thumb, wiping it over the maknae’s skin until the stain disappeared. “There,” Minhyuk smiled, punctuating it with a quick peck on the lips. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Minhyuk left first once he had swapped his shirt, quickly being accosted by the hair and makeup noonas as he arrived back in the changing area underneath the stage. He sat down, letting them retouch his eye makeup and fix his hair. Changkyun was also being tended to across the room.

No one batted an eyelid, assuming they’d just gone to the bathroom to, well, actually use the toilet. Besides, it wasn’t exactly rare for Minhyuk to be in a good mood. He was still buzzing.

God, he was really starting to get reckless...as much as he wanted to blame Changkyun for seducing him, yet again, he hadn’t exactly been reluctant to sneaking off with him. 

They were about to head back onstage to join Hyungwon when Changkyun’s low voice rumbled against Minhyuk’s ear. “Still on for tomorrow?” hepurred. 

The elder nodded, doing his best not to react. 

“You felt so good, hyung...wish I could’ve taken my time with you...”

The hairs on the back of Minhyuk’s neck began to stand on end. 

“Guess I’ll have all the time in the world tomorrow night...”

And with that, Minhyuk bolted, dashing onto the stage with a cheer, throwing an arm around Hyungwon, very nearly knocking his headphones off in the process. Still, anything to get away from Changkyun’s seductive superpowers. At this rate, he wouldn’t even make it back to the room with Jooheon.

Speaking of, where was he? Everyone was back onstage except him...and Changkyun...

Shit, what if Jooheon had figured out why they had snuck off and was chewing him out for being irresponsible. But Minhyuk was just as much to blame! 

He headed back towards the side of the stage, pretending to look around for a bottle of water. Or a cap. Something plausible that wasn’t too suspicious. He picked out a bottle from one of the crates kept by the stage, catching a flash of blond hair tucked away behind a curtain. Minhyuk blinked, peering around it to find the two rappers, making out against the black fabric. 

Well. At least they weren’t arguing. 

He scurried off, taking a huge gulp from the bottle, fighting back the urge to stick around and watch. Fuck, that was becoming a pretty bad habit...had Changkyun awoken a kink he didn’t even know he had? 

Ugh, stupid sexy Changkyun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> My friend who beta’d this said she’s gonna get me a shirt that says “stupid sexy Changkyun”
> 
> The social media au I was posting on Twitter is now complete, so please go and check that out if you’re interested @MinMeowPD  
There’s a lot of joohyuk too!
> 
> Speaking of joohyuk, see you next week!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for over 2,000 hits and almost 150 kudos!!! It means so much to me ;____; 
> 
> It’s Jooheon’s birthday this weekend so here is some joohyuk and slight progression!!!

That night, in his room, Minhyuk was restless. He couldn’t understand why, seeing as he was coming down from the high he'd gotten from letting Changkyun fuck him had left him exhausted.

Something was missing. 

Jooheon had left the room to pick up food, leaving Minhyuk to fester in his own company. 

He started with the closet. He opened it, moving some of their clothes aside, and finding nothing. Then he went in the bathroom, searching around for...something. 

Jooheon’s phone was lying on its side. It was off. Dead. 

Then, on the opposite bed, his own phone buzzed. Minhyuk quickly scrambled to grab it. 

Changkyunie: thinkin about u 

Minhyukku: kyun :((

Changkyunie: u collectively. both of u

Minhyukku: i miss u :(((

Changkyunie: i’m only down the hall 

Minhyukku: i was kinda hoping to find u in the closet or hiding somewhere

Changkyunie: awh :( let me in now 

Just then, the door opened. Jooheon was carrying a bag of Chinese food they had ordered to share. “Did I leave my phone up here?” he asked, kicking his shoes off. 

“Yeah, you did.”

“Can you put it on charge for me?”

Locking his phone, Minhyuk moved to plug in Jooheon’s whilst the blond busied himself with unpacking the food.

“I saw Changkyun downstairs,” Jooheon mused, passing the elder a tub of noodles.

“Oh?”

“He’s got some crazy ideas.”

“...like what?”

“He wanted me to call him while we were having sex later.”

Minhyuk stared down at his food, swallowing on nothing. So that’s why Changkyun had texted him...Jooheon must’ve said no and he wanted to ask the other party involved. 

“Oh...what’d you say?” he asked. His voice was quiet, almost like he didn’t want to know the answer. 

“That I’d need to ask you first.”

Minhyuk whipped his head up, jaw falling slack. “What?”

Jooheon just shrugged, chopsticks picking at some rice. “Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t be down. It’s fine.”

“No, I-“

The blond frowned, clearly confused by Minhyuk’s response. 

The elder felt his shoulders slump. Might as well come clean, especially seeing as they were talking about it. “...can I be honest?”

“Sure?”

“Promise you won’t get mad...”

Jooheon stayed quiet, watching his friend from the opposite bed, chewing slowly on a mixture of fried rice and meat. There was sauce on his lips.

“I...The first time...we did that,” he whispered, feeling so utterly crushed for betraying his friend and lying to him like this. “I let Changkyun listen to us over the phone.”

“Huh?”

“And a couple nights before, I was listening to you two fuck through the door. And I recorded it. But Changkyun has my iCloud...so he saw the video. And he said he wouldn’t blab if I let him listen.”

“Min-“

“And then last night I watched you both from the closet. And then earlier he fucked me in the bathroom.” Minhyuk pressed his hands against his eyes as he finally stopped babbling. “I’m sorry. I dunno what’s come over me. All of this is just so intense and addictive and I...I can’t say no.”

God, he was so pathetic. This is what all this lust and impulsiveness had come down to. Just because he’d felt particularly lonely one night...

The mattress dipped as Jooheon moved to sit beside the elder. Gingerly, he wrapped an arm around Minhyuk’s waist. “Easy. Breathe.”

Minhyuk was close to tears, gripping his tub of takeout tightly, praying he hadn’t just destroyed this...thing he’d created between himself, Jooheon and Changkyun.

“I get it...” Jooheon said gently.

“Y-you do?”

Jooheon sighed, pulling Minhyuk closer, letting him rest his cheek on his shoulder. “When me and Changkyun started sleeping together, he was just...always full of these ideas. Y’know, fucking backstage, getting off in the back of the bus...filming and recording shit. You know how convincing he can be.”

Minhyuk’s mouth opened in shock, whipping his head up. “The back of the bus?!”

“You were all asleep.”

“Still!”

“You can’t judge me. You just let him fuck you in a toilet.”

His head flopped back onto the blond’s shoulder, trying to process all of this.

“If it helps any, he sucked me off during your stage.”

“....course he did.” Minhyuk stared down at his food, not really hungry anymore. He couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed that they had just used his performance as a distraction. “...are you mad at me?”

Jooheon hummed in thought. “I mean...I should be...but just delete that video and I’ll chew him out in the morning for being a bad influence. He’s not listening to us tonight.”

“...okay...” Minhyuk picked up his phone, swiping around and opening the video. “...wanna watch it first?”

“Mind reader,” Jooheon chuckled, peering down at the screen. 

They watched in silence, taking in the quiet creaks of the mattress, the gasps, the skin-on-skin...

‘_Fuck...Kyun, that’s good.’_

“Oh...wow,” Jooheon whispered, his eyes widening a little. 

‘_Little harder...’_

The video ended, and Minhyuk went to hit ‘delete.’

“Wait.”

He blinked, glancing at the blond. 

“...I changed my mind. Keep it,” Jooheon said quietly, reaching for his tub of food. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah. It’s a nice memory to have.”

Minhyuk licked his lips a little before switching his phone off. His food was going cold. He should probably eat...

“You sure you’re not mad at me?” the elder asked, picking up some noodles and chicken. “Because if you are, I’d rather you just tell me.”

“I’m just...surprised, I guess. But also, kinda not...considering it’s Changkyun, after all...” Jooheon replied, words muffled by a mouthful of rice. “I’d be more mad if you forced yourself to do any of it against your will.”

“Oh...”

“Was any of it against your will?”

Minhyuk shook his head. “It’s just...a little bit of fun.”

“And that’s what’s important to remember. It’s fun. Not that deep.”

And just like that, things were back to normal. Well, if normal meant feeding your friend noodles and then licking sauce off his lips...

Jooheon seemed to have that power; acting like things hadn’t happened, letting the mood reset into something more chilled out. It really soothed Minhyuk and got rid of any guilt or worry he had been feeling beforehand.

Jooheon picked up the empty containers, as he began to tidy up around them. “...can I ask something?” 

Minhyuk paused in moving his pillows over to the blond’s bed. “Yeah?”

“How was it? Watching us last night?” 

The elder opened his mouth, throat going dry. Jooheon held his gaze for a few moments. God, why did he have to do that? It wasn’t intense like the way Changkyun looked at him, but it was enough to make Minhyuk’s stomach twist and flutter. Why was he so easily seduced by these guys? “...Incredible.”

“Really?”

“I couldn’t look away...I wanted to just...burst out and join in.”

Shit, he shouldn’t have said that. 

“I mean. That would’ve been awkward, though, right?” Minhyuk just laughed, trying to mask his unease. He really needed to keep these desires to himself...

Jooheon just hummed quietly. “I dunno. Maybe under different circumstances...”

_ Wait, what?  _

“Wait, what?”

The younger blinked, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“But wouldn’t that be...tricky? Taking on two guys?” 

“Guess it depends on the situation...but I don’t think I’d be against it.”

Jooheon was definitely under Changkyun’s evil sex demon influence. They both needed a chastity belt or something...but maybe not until after tomorrow night. Minhyuk still needed his fill.

-

After watching a movie, curled up together, Jooheon excused himself to take a shower. Minhyuk just sat against the headboard, watching the credits roll, fingers itching for...something. He glanced over at his phone, still switched off. His chest ached. There really wasn’t going to be any Changkyun tonight...

‘_Hyung. If it were up to me, I’d have had both of you last night.’_

‘_Guess it depends on the situation...but I don’t think I’d be against it.’_

Those words played over and over again in Minhyuk’s head. Was this really where things were headed? Would he even be okay with that sort of scenario?

By nature, Minhyuk loved attention and affection. He ate it up, eagerly searching for it wherever he could find it. Jooheon had proven himself to give him as much affection as he needed...and Changkyun made him feel so wanted and desired...the two balanced one another out.

But would switching lovers every other night work in the long run? How long was this all going to last? Until the tour ended? What would happen once they returned home? Would they even have time for one another? Where would they get the privacy? 

He was overthinking this. It was just fun. Indulgent fun. 

_Fuck_, he needed a hug or something. 

Minhyuk hopped off the bed, heading over to the bathroom. His hand hovered by the handle for a moment before he knocked on the door gently.

“Yeah?” Jooheon’s voice echoed over the water.

“...Can I join you?” Minhyuk asked, raising his voice.

“...sure?”

Minhyuk swallowed before opening the door. It was steamy. He could barely see Jooheon past the fogged glass of the shower.

He quickly stripped before slipping into the shower beside the blond. “Why do you have the water so hot?”

“I just do.”

“But doesn’t it burn you?”

“No, it’s nice.”

Minhyuk stepped under the spray of water, tensing up at the hot little bullets against his bare skin.

Jooheon raised a hand, pushing the elder’s bangs away from his face. “...you overthinking again?”

Minhyuk just nodded. He let the blond pull him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Could you just...y’know?”

“I’ll try my best,” Jooheon replied, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. The water made everything slick and warm and...so much more comforting.

Comfort. That’s what Minhyuk needed right now. It didn’t really matter how he got it, through kissing or cuddling or holding hands or sex, he just needed something to ground him and quiet down all these loud, confusing thoughts...

Jooheon was so warm...their bodies fit together like a puzzle, water sliding over every bend and curve of skin and muscle. Minhyuk’s finger’s tangled into his lover’s hair, keeping him close. Keeping him from moving away and ending this moment. There was no move from either of them to push things further. For now, kissing was enough, with the odd rub of fingertips against skin...they just stood there, getting lost in the moment, lost in one another. 

-

“This is still really confusing,” Minhyuk said as he crawled under the duvet, still naked from the shower. There was little point in getting dressed if they’d be taking their clothes off again.

“Which part?” Jooheon asked, shuffling along to make a little more space for Minhyuk.

“...sleeping with two people...two of my closest friends...and it just being okay,” the elder replied, pressing his cheek against Jooheon’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat...it was slow and steady. Relaxed. “Part of me is like, yeah, go get it, but then the other part is like...it’s cheating. You should be dating. You can’t have two guys on the go at once, are you crazy?”

“You think it’d be easier if we were dating?” the blond asked, his voice rumbling against Minhyuk’s ear.

“No. I don’t really think any of us are in a fit state to be boyfriends anyway,” Minhyuk admitted.

“I’d have to agree.” Jooheon sighed, fiddling with the elder’s hair. “Listen...don’t tell Changkyun this, but maybe a month after we started sleeping together, he got a little spooked. He told me he didn’t know if ‘this’ could carry on because he didn’t feel anything for me romantically and it was just...well...wrong.”

Minhyuk lifted his head, looking at Jooheon as he spoke. 

“I tried explaining to him that being friends with benefits only works properly if there’s no feelings involved and no strings attached. He came around eventually. I guess it was easier for me to just fall into.”

The elder hummed in thought, playing with Jooheon’s hair in kind. “Friends with benefits...I hadn’t actually thought of it like that...”

“Sound better?”

Minhyuk nodded, a smile creeping onto his lips. “Yeah. I like it.”

“Feel better knowing that’s what it is?”

He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss against Jooheon’s cheek. “Much better.”

Friends with benefits...all the fun of a relationship without toxic emotions and feelings for one another clogging up the pipes...there was no jealousy, no control, no misunderstandings...yeah...it could definitely work this way.

“It still might take a little while for me to get used to all this...figure out what I’m comfortable with,” Minhyuk mumbled, curling closer to the younger, cradling his head gently. “Just...don’t be surprised if I freak out too sometimes.”

“Have I been impatient with you at all so far?” Jooheon asked.

“...actually, no. You’ve been really sweet.”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Yeah...you are,” Minhyuk smiled, pressing his lips against Jooheon’s. It was chaste for a moment before the younger’s lips parted, tongue swiping against his lover’s. After a few minutes of slow, lazy making out, Minhyuk felt the other’s cock start to fill and harden against his hip. “I overheard something last night.”

“Yeah?” Jooheon’s cheeks were already dusted with pink, eyes hazy. 

Minhyuk leaned in close to whisper against the other’s ear. “About me coming in you.”

Jooheon visibly shuddered underneath the elder. He may have gotten a little harder too. “...please.”

“Please _what_, Honey?”

“Please cum in me.”

Perfect. Just perfect. 

Minhyuk sat up, letting Jooheon shuffle into the middle of the bed, his head resting against the pillows. He let his eyes travel down the blond’s body, taking in everything presented before him. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Minhyuk sighed before getting to work. “Can I take my time with you?”

Jooheon shivered as the elder’s lips pressed along his throat, trailing down over his collarbone, chest, nipples. “You can do what you want with me, Min.”

His tongue swirled over a nipple, teeth gently grazing at the sensitive flesh, letting it pucker and harden against his lips. That earned a soft whine from the rapper. “Cute,” Minhyuk giggled, scraping his nails against Jooheon’s side. “So, so, _so_, cute.” 

As Minhyuk moved further down, Jooheon shifted, sitting up on his elbows for a better view. He let out a groan as a puff of hot air made contact with his cock. The elder circled his tongue around the tip, teasing, eager to hear more of those cute little sounds from his lover. A hand found it’s way into Minhyuk’s hair, gently pushing his head further down as he began to swallow around Jooheon’s erection. 

The blond’s eyes fluttered, lips parted as Minhyuk started to suck, slowly moving his lips around the base of his cock. “Fuck...” Jooheon breathed, fingers threatening to tighten their grip on strands of dark hair. 

It had been a while since Minhyuk had gone down on someone. He thought he might be a little rusty and out of practice, but judging by Jooheon’s reactions, he seemed to be doing just fine. Peeking through his bangs, he watched the way Jooheon rolled his head back, eyes shut, getting completely lost in the sensations. 

Minhyuk pulled back, giving the blond’s cock a light nuzzle before shifting even further south. “Lift your hips for me?” he requested, easing Jooheon’s thick thighs to rest on his shoulders. He lowered his head, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin, sucking hard and leaving a dark mark against Jooheon’s inner thighs.

“M-mmn...Changkyun’s gonna see th- Ah!” He threw his head back again as the elder swiped his tongue over his entrance, soon replaced by a finger. “F-_fuck_...”

“I don’t mind him seeing...what if he leaves one behind for me to find? Like a treasure hunt.”

“Y-you can’t leave too many...”

“I know...it’s a shame,” Minhyuk whispered, tugging his finger free. He replaced it with his tongue take over, pushing it past the tight ring of muscle, causing Jooheon to let out another moan. 

“M-Min...a-ah, I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Minhyuk giggled. “Lube, please?”

The blond fumbled around, retrieving the bottle of lube he’d placed on the bedside cabinet earlier. Minhyuk held out his hand, letting the younger pour some into his palm. He pressed a few kisses against the back of Jooheon’s thighs before pushing a couple of slick fingers inside his lover and returning his attention to sucking his cock. He kept each lick slow, not wanting to bring his lover to his climax just yet. He wanted to make Jooheon unravel and come undone. The little noises he was making and the way his hips were jerking and buckling upwards was simply divine.

“Min...M-Min, I’m close,” Jooheon croaked. He brushed his fingers brushing over the elder’s cheek, feeling his erection push against it from the inside. 

Minhyuk pulled back, Jooheon’s member slipping from his lips with a pop, earning a sigh from the blond who was panting away beneath him. He reached up with his free hand, pushing the other’s bangs away from his forehead. His hair was damp with sweat, his skin hot to the touch. “You okay?” Minhyuk asked gently. 

Jooheon gave a shaky nod, groaning as Minhyuk removed his fingers and lowered his legs back onto the bed. “C’mere...lemme kiss you.” 

Minhyuk just grinned, settling between his lover’s thighs, sealing their lips together in another slow kiss. He started rolling his hips, letting their erections rub together, moans muffled by the kisses. Jooheon groaned, biting down hard on Minhyuk’s bottom lip as he wrapped his legs around the elder’s waist. 

“Don’t you taste good, Honey?” Minhyuk whispered, reaching down to slick and position himself against Jooheon’s entrance. 

Jooheon only gasped in reply as the tip of his lover’s cock pushed inside. His lips parted, eyes hazy as they barely focused on the man above him. There was a mix of cum and saliva on his lips, leaving them glossy and inviting for another kiss. 

Minhyuk pushed himself all the way inside Jooheon, peppering kisses over his jaw and cheeks. “You’re _so_ cute...I can’t stand it,” he whispered, moving one hand to rest on Jooheon’s hip, helping to guide him. His free hand curled around the blond’s head, lightly brushing his fingers over his eyebrows and temple. “Tell me how it feels, Honey.”

“H-hot...so full..._fuck_, you’re so deep,” Jooheon groaned with a shudder as they began moving together. He clung tightly onto Minhyuk, fingers tracing over the tattoo on his back.

“You’re doing so well...so warm and tight...justfor me.” Minhyuk paused, dipping his head to whisper against the other’s ear. “Just for _us_...both of us.”

Jooheon moaned, arching his back off the mattress, seeking out even more from his lover, grinding himself downwards eagerly. 

“You like that? Both of us?”

“I-I want it...I want both of you.” Nails dragged over the black lines on Minhyuk’s skin, dark eyes fluttering shut as Jooheon lost himself in the heat and pleasure. No more words came from him, only gasps and moans as the elder struck that little bundle of nerves inside him over and over again. 

Minhyuk couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched the blond squirm and wriggle underneath him, desperately seeking out more. “You’re so greedy, Honey,” Minhyuk purred, nibbling along the shell of the other’s ear. “You wanna be full already?”

Jooheon nodded, eyes squeezed shut as he cursed under his breath. He reached down with one hand, beginning to stroke himself in time with Minhyuk’s thrusts. “F-Fill me up...M-Min...p-please.”

Minhyuk buried himself as deep as possible inside his lover, complying and filling Jooheon completely with a loud moan of his name. He dug his nails into the other’s tanned thighs, riding out his climax, with the blond following suit seconds later. 

“Fuck,” Minhyuk whispered. He sat back, watching as ropes of white splattered over Jooheon’s stomach. His face was buried in the pillows in an attempt to mute his cries. “Look at me, Honey.”

Jooheon peeked out from the pillows, his eyes hooded and pupils blown wide. His lips were parted as he tried to catch his breath. “Min...” he whispered, sounding oh, so needy. 

Minhyuk just gave the other a sweet smile before slowly pulling out. He glanced down, throat going dry at the sight of his own seed pouring out from Jooheon. “...Fuck, you need to see this,” he whispered, pushing the blond’s legs back a little for a better look.

“T-take a photo,” Jooheon whimpered, reaching for his phone and chucking it to the elder. Minhyuk opened the camera app, spreading the blond’s cheeks a little further apart with his free hand. He made sure the bite mark was visible before snapping a couple of photos and passing the phone back to Jooheon. The younger’s eyes widened. “Wow, fuck.”

“Right?”

Jooheon paused, a tiny smirk crept onto his lips. “...Should I send this to Kyun?”

Minhyuk’s abdomen stirred at the prospect. His expression mirrored that of his lover’s. “Do it.”

Jooheon tapped at the screen before passing the phone back to the elder to check. 

Honeybb: Hyung fed me real good ;P

Below was the image attachment. Minhyuk couldn’t help but giggle, handing the phone to Jooheon before moving to clean up the mess. It was a shame. Part of him wanted to clean him up with his mouth, but they’d just wind up going for a second round...maybe a third. They needed some actual sleep tonight. 

Once Minhyuk had finished cleaning, he curled back up against Jooheon, peering over his shoulder to read the conversation he was having with Changkyun.

Changkyunie: holy shit hOLY SHIT

Changkyunie: u got any more??

Honeybb: Nah 

Changkyunie: MEAN 

Changkyunie: take more 

Honeybb: nope we’re done now 

Changkyunie: nooooo

Changkyunie: pls 

Honeybb: goodnight kyunnnnnn ~~~~~ 

Jooheon locked the phone, placing it beside the bed before rolling over and snuggling up against Minhyuk. He buried himself under the elder’s chin, nuzzling his neck gently. 

“He’s gonna be grumpy in the morning,” Minhyuk mumbled into the other’s hair, one arm circling his waist. 

“He had enough fun tonight. Let me have this.”

Minhyuk just laughed, pressing a kiss against the other’s crown. “Meanie.”

“You love it.”

“You’re right, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Next week things get even spicier 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @minmeowpd and let’s be friends and scream at each other about boys


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk learns about safewords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here’s something to spice up your week!  
There’s a bit of choking in here so if that ain’t your thing I’m sorryyyyyy

A takeout cup was placed on the table, right in front of where Minhyuk sat in the hotel cafe. He looked up from the tablet resting in his lap, watching as Kihyun took the seat opposite him. 

“I was hoping I’d find you,” Kihyun said, digging into his pocket and holding up a keycard. Minhyuk leaned forward to take it, only to have the younger pull it closer, just out of reach. “Ah. Not until we talk.”

Minhyuk groaned, sinking lower into his seat. “Do we have to?”

“Yes, we do.”

“...just...don’t be condescending.”

Kihyun shuffled his chair closer to the elder, leaning in a little closer. “Now. I understand if I’ve been a less than satisfactory roommate, but if I’ve done something to make you avoid me the past two times we were supposed to room together, I’d like to know why.”

A chill ran through Minhyuk’s body. This was bad.

“I mean, clearly Changkyun-ah knows. Seeing as you couldn’t even ask me for the key,” Kihyun added.

“It’s not like that,” Minhyuk protested. “It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“No?”

“...Ki..Please, don’t say anything.”

A moment of silence fell between the two of them before Kihyun’s eyes widened. He covered his mouth in shock. “...Oh my god.”

“Ki...”

“Holy shit, Min.”

Minhyuk reached forward to grab Kihyun’s free hand with both of his. “Please, Ki. He’ll get super mad if he finds out someone else knows.”

“...Do you know what you’re doing?” Kihyun asked after a few moments. “Like...the implications? Are you dating him? Please tell me you’re not.”

“N-no, I’m not. It’s just...y’know.”

“Just what?”

Minhyuk mouthed the word ‘sex,’ causing Kihyun to wrench his hand away, covering his eyes and letting out a groan.

“Min! Honestly?!”

“Look, blame him! It’s his fault!”

Kihyun quickly leaned back in, narrowing his eyes. “Wait, the other day. When I saw you guys talking over dinner...”

Minhyuk flushed down to his neck, gesturing over to the elevator door. “That was all him! He’s a demon!”

Kihyun just sighed, taking a slow sip from his coffee before recomposing himself. “Are you at least using protection.”

“Yes, absolutely. Plenty of it.”

The younger raised an eyebrow before placing his drink back on the table, shaking his head a little. “I guess I can’t be too angry. Just promise you’ll be careful, okay, Min?”

“I’m trying. Honestly, I am.”

Kihyun held the keycard out between his index and middle finger. “...I promise to keep your secret on one condition.”

Minhyuk paused in reaching for the card. “What?”

“Whenever you room with Hyunwoo-hyung, you swap with me.”

Minhyuk held Kihyun’s gaze for a few moments before the penny dropped. The card was left on the table and Kihyun took his leave. Minhyuk just stared on, red as a tomato.

-

When Minhyuk headed into the hotel room, Changkyun was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, tapping away at his laptop. There was only one queen sized bed. Perhaps this was why the maknae had been so insistant about them rooming together. Squeezing two grown men into a twin bed wasn’t an easy feat, but they’d do it for the sake of cuddling. 

Changkyun glanced up from his laptop, watching as the elder squatted to start rifling through his suitcase for his washbag. “Your ass looks great like that,” he commented.

“Oh, hello, Changkyun. I’m great, thanks. What about you?” Minhyuk drawled, straightening up. 

Changkyun just grinned, stretching a little and patting the space on the bed beside him. “Come here.”

Minhyuk sighed, crawling onto the bed and settling next to the younger male, letting him wrap an arm around his shoulders and press a kiss against the top of his head.

“Hello,” Changkyun purred.

“Hey.”

“How are you?”

“Fantastic.”

“But how are you, actually?”

Minhyuk groaned, tugging Changkyun’s arm tighter around himself, fiddling with his fingers. “Kihyun knows.”

The maknae paused in tapping at the touchpad for a brief moment. “Why’d you tell him?”

“I didn’t. He thought I had a problem with him, but then used his weird mom senses to figure out we’re fucking,” Minhyuk explained, index finger lightly touching one of the colons on Changkyun’s wrist. “He said he’d keep it a secret though.”

“...And Jooheon?”

“No, only us two.”

Changkyun puffed quietly, frowning. “Can’t be helped. I guess someone was bound to figure it out eventually.”

“Are you mad?” Minhyuk asked, looking up at the other. 

Changkyun met his lover’s gaze. He held it, firm and icy, before a smile creeped onto his lips. He touched Minhyuk’s cheek, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “M’not,” he replied. His gaze softened a little. Minhyuk found himself searching for that look from the other night. It couldn’t be far away now. “...I’m glad you’re here.”

“You are?”

“Mhm...you mind if I finish working though?”

“You work too much,” Minhyuk muttered, settling down a little more comfortably against Changkyun’s side. He placed a pillow in between them and wrapped an arm around his midsection. “Play with me when you’re done.”

“You got it,” the maknae replied.

Minhyuk watched as Changkyun clicked around the screen, fiddling with levels and sound bites, letting the track play for a few seconds at a time. Eventually, his vision blurred and he dozed off, lulled by the sound of the other’s heartbeat. 

-

When Minhyuk woke up, Changkyun was moving his laptop onto the bedside table. Apparently he hadn’t been successful in not disturbing the elder. 

Minhyuk lifted himself up a little, blinking slowly as the maknae finished fussing around and returned to his side. He wasted no time in snuggling back up against Changkyun, pressing his face into his hoodie. “How long was I out?”

“Half an hour or so?” 

“Okay, I’m going back to sleep,” the elder mumbled, letting Changkyun get settled against him with his phone. 

“You do that, hyung.”

“Minhyuk..”

“You do that, Min.”

Changkyun wrapped one arm around the elder’s waist, resting his hand on his ass. His nose was pressed against the mess of dark hair, lips pursing every now and again as he left kisses. Occasionally, a huff of a chuckle escaped him as he typed away at his phone with his free thumb.

Even back home, Changkyun would work well into the night, leaving Minhyuk bored and alone, wishing his roommate would hurry up and come keep him company. Of course, he could go and bother one of the other members, but it was usually too late at night when Minhyuk’s restless hours would begin. As much as the maknae would try to discourage his hyung from turning up at the studio with snacks to keep him company, calling him insufferable and clingy, it didn’t stop him. 

Minhyuk took great comfort in the fact he could finally cuddle up to Changkyun in ways he wouldn’t be able to back home. Come to think of it, how would all of this work once they were back home in the dorms? Hotel rooms had thick walls and offered a little more freedom and privacy than their shared bedrooms...plus the schedules meant less alone time...any leftover time was meant to be spent on precious sleep...

What then? What then, indeed...

Minhyuk’s thoughts soon became muddled and whimsical. He suddenly remembered he needed to get to school before his toast went cold, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to see the puppy in his classroom. No matter how fast he tried to run, he would just become slower and slower.

In the end, the toast and puppy was forgotten and he had gone to get ice cream with Jooheon. He was holding out spoonful after spoonful of ice cream for Minhyuk to eat, insisting it was alligator flavour. Even though it tasted like vanilla...

Then, Jooheon pushed Minhyuk onto the bed that had, somehow, appeared in the ice cream parlour, and was quickly removing his clothes. He had to wriggle and squirm out of his jeans before Jooheon was between his legs, sucking his cock.

Then he was pushed onto his back and all of a sudden, the scenery changed and Changkyun was staring down at him, hard stare boring into his eyes. “...You okay there?”

Minhyuk glanced over at the window. The sun had already set...how long had he been sleeping for? “I was...dreaming.”

“Must’ve been a nice dream,” Changkyun purred, pointedly looking down at the elder’s crotch, his dick pressing against the confines of his sweatpants. 

Minhyuk just blushed, trying to cross his legs. “It wasn’t about you.”

“Jooheon?”

“Maybe?”

Changkyun hummed, dipping his head to kiss the elder’s throat. “Tell me about it?”

“...S’fuzzy...” Minhyuk mumbled, his eyes fluttering slightly as the maknae dragged his tongue over a particularly sensitive section of skin. 

“Maybe you could do with some reminding...” He started biting Minhyuk’s neck, light, teasing nips, never deep enough to leave a mark.

The elder hesitantly opened his legs, letting Changkyun give the bulge in his pants a squeeze. “We were...there was ice cream...and then it got hot.”

“Hot?”

“Mmm...sexy.”

“You were grinding on me, trying to pull me on top of you.”

“I was?”

“Kinda mean that you weren’t dreaming about me...” Changkyun mused, trailing his kisses up to Minhyuk’s ear, lips closing over his lobe, suckling at the delicate flesh. Minhyuk couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper as his lover slipped his hand into the straining sweatpants. “But I guess your subconscious knows what you really want...”

“K-Kyun...”

“Do you want Jooheon? Would you rather it be him than me?” Changkyun’s voice was dangerously low, his fingers tracing over the heated, swollen skin of Minhyuk’s erection. 

“N-no...”

“No?”

Minhyuk buried his face into Changkyun’s shoulder, reply muffled by his hoodie. 

“Hmmm?”

“B-both...” Minhyuk whined.

“You want both?”

Minhyuk just nodded, his hips buckling upwards as Changkyun gave his dick a few firm strokes. 

“Want me to get him?” the maknae whispered against Minhyuk’s lips, drinking in any moans that escaped him in response. 

“P-please, Kyun.”

Changkyun reached out for his phone with his free hand, swiping around before pressing it against his ear, still stroking Minhyuk all the while, earning a few soft gasps. “Someone wants to see you, Honey,” Changkyun murmured before holding the phone against the side of Minhyuk’s face. “He can hear you.”

“...Min?”

His body quaked at the sound of the blond’s voice, biting down hard on his bottom lip in an attempt to mute anything more obscene burst from his throat.

“Min, do you want me to come over?” Jooheon asked, his voice smooth and gentle.

“P-Please, Honey...”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah...I need you here.”

Jooheon let out a heavy exhale. “Lemme speak to Kyun.”

Minhyuk nudged the phone away, listening as Changkyun told Jooheon the room number and hung up. “Alright, Min, let’s get you out of these clothes and ready for Honey.”

He put up very little resistance to being stripped of his clothing, wriggling and shifting when prompted, helping his lover. Changkyun could well have been unwrapping a Christmas present, judging by his enthusiasm.

It was only when three sharp knocks came from the door and Changkyun left to answer that the nerves began to settle in. Fuck, this was actually happening...he was going to have both of them...both Changkyun and Jooheon...all over him...was he even going to survive this? He already felt like he was going to combust. 

Minhyuk lay there, knees propped up as Changkyun returned with Jooheon in tow. The blond let out a low whistle at the sight, leaning back against the desk for a better look. “Damn.”

“Right? He told me he was having a nice dream about you,” Changkyun smirked, swinging an arm around Jooheon’s shoulder. “You wanna take the front and I take the back?”

Jooheon hummed, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m fine with just watching. They want me to do a Vlive with Hyunwoo-hyung later.”

“Fair enough,” Changkyun replied, tugging his hoodie over his head and shimmying out of his shorts. “Any special requests?”

Jooheon sat down in the armchair across the room, getting comfortable. “Don’t hold back.”

Changkyun just smirked, crawling back onto the bed, falling into Minhyuk’s awaiting arms, their lips locking together in needy kisses. 

Minhyuk couldn’t deny he was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to have Jooheon tonight too, but just his presence was enough. Having him there dialled down the intensity, replacing it with comfort and safety. Nothing felt wrong about it, either. This was almost the natural next step. Changkyun had done a wonderful job of sowing the seeds of curiosity in Minhyuk’s mind, giving him desires he never thought he’d ever develop. Had this been the maknae’s plan all along? Get Minhyuk hooked on both of them, give him fleeting tastes of both worlds, letting them finally come together, figuratively and literally? 

He was hardly in the state of mind to overthink this. Changkyun’s fingers were already buried deep inside him, fucking him relentlessly, dragging whatever sounds and reactions he could from his hyung. Minhyuk had been pushed onto his side, one leg draped around the maknae’s bare hip.

“Lemme know if I get too rough, okay, Min?” the youngest grunted, black nails scraping over his lover’s abdomen.

Minhyuk shot a glance up at Changkyun, the dark, lust filled look in the youngest’s eyes giving him goosebumps. “...Y-you heard Honey...don’t hold back.”

“Have you ever used safewords before, Min?” Jooheon asked, his voice steady, like he wasn’t watching both of his lovers about to have sex.

“I...I’ve heard of them,” Minhyuk replied, voice breathless.

“Basically, if it’s getting too much for you, say a word and I’ll stop,” Changkyun explained.

Minhyuk blinked a little, trying to sit up. “Is that really necessary?”

Both of the rappers glanced at each other before sharing a few quiet chuckles.

“...Kyun can get a little freaky,” Jooheon smirked.

Well. That was obviously apparent, if the toys, voyeurism and exhibitionism was anything to go by... “But you didn’t do anything weird when I watched you,” Minhyuk said. “It was really vanilla.”

“Only because I knew you were watching and getting leg cramps in the closet,” Changkyun replied, easing Minhyuk onto his back, his head resting against the pillows. “Didn’t want you to freak out.”

“...How freaky are we talking?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Wherever the mood takes me, I guess,” Changkyun purred, running his fingers over the eldest’s chest, marvelling at the way he shivered underneath his touch. 

“I just use names of food. Kyun hits the bed or my leg,” Jooheon suggested, smacking the arm of the chair three times to demonstrate. “Like this.”

Minhyuk blinked, giving the space on the bed beside him three thumps with his fist. “Like that?”

“Just like that,” Jooheon smiled.

“Or we can just go slow if you want, Min,” Changkyun added, shifting in between his lover’s legs. 

“No...I’ll try,” Minhyuk said, suddenly very curious if he could handle what the maknae had in mind for him. He seemed pretty pleased with that response, judging by the way two sets of black nails dug into his skin, leaving tiny little red crescents in their wake. Lips ghosted over the marks, a tongue slipping out to trace Minhyuk’s navel. 

“How’d it feel coming inside Honey last night?” came Changkyun’s voice, words ghosting over his abdomen, dangerously close to the heat between his legs. 

“R-really hot,” Minhyuk uttered after a moan as his lover pressed a kiss against his cock. 

“Seems only fair I get to do it to you,” Changkyun murmures, his tongue swirling over the slit. “That sound good?”

“Y-yeah,” Minhyuk whimpered, shivering as he felt those black nails scrape over his puckering entrance.

“Course it does,” Changkyun almost cooed. “Keep your legs open for me.” His voice was like velvet, so smooth, so deep, yet the way he gripped his thighs was almost threatening to bruise. He carried on from where he left off, burying his fingers inside the eldest, twisting and curling them as deep as he could. 

Minhyuk was already beginning to see stars, the rough thrusts of fingertips against his prostate doubled with teasing licks on his member... “C-Chang,” he whimpered, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Baby,” Jooheon purred, catching Minhyuk’s attention. He opened his eyes, vision swimming, barely able to focus on anything other than the heat coursing through his body. “You’re doing so well, Min.”

That was enough for Minhyuk to lose it, his back arching off the bed. Changkyun kept him pinned down with his free hand, swallowing down as much cum as he could, droplets sliding down his chin. Minhyuk just reached out for the maknae, locking their fingers tightly together. 

“You alright?” Changkyun whispered, wiping the stray splatters of seed away from his face before placing his fingers against Minhyuk’s mouth. The elder parted his lips, tracing his tongue over the digits, suckling away keenly. The maknae took that as a ‘yes.’ “Want more?” This time, he got a nod, earning a sharp twist of his wrist, punching a pleased sound out of the eldest.

Dark bangs were already sticking to his forehead with sweat, his skin flushed a lovely shade of red.“Lemme...” Minhyuk mumbled, making grabby hands at the youngest. “Lemme suck you off too.”

A smirk creeped onto the maknae’s lips as he shuffled up the bed towards his lover. “Since you asked so nicely.” He brushed his knuckles over Minhyuk’s cheek, before resting his index finger on his chin. “...I’m gonna fuck your mouth, though.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened at the prospect, watching as Changkyun moved away and stood up beside the bed, beckoning the eldest closer. For real? Was he being serious? “I’ll choke!”

“Awh, but Honey said you took it fine last night.” Changkyun’s whining would have been cute if he didn’t have that devilish look in his eyes. He even had the nerve to pout. 

“Safeword, remember?” Jooheon piped up from behind them, patting the arm of the chair. 

Minhyuk sighed, shuffling closer to the edge of the bed, resting one hand on Changkyun’s hip. “Don’t start until I’m ready, okay?”

The maknae just nodded, rolling his head back with a groan as Minhyuk’s mouth enveloped his cock. He threaded his fingers into the elder’s hair, giving the dark locks a few light tugs before pushing his head a little. Minhyuk let out a soft grunt as the maknae’s erection slid deeper into his mouth. Eyes sliding closed in concentration, he twisted his head a little as he swallowed around the sensitive flesh. He gripped the sheets tightly beneath him, his nose brushing against Changkyun’s abdomen.

“Shit, Min,” Changkyun purred, tightening his grip on his lover’s hair. “Why didn’t you tell me you could deep throat?”

Minhyuk, unable to move away with the younger’s fingers knitted into his hair, just replied with something muffled, the vibrations from his throat sending jolts of heat down Changkyun’s spine.

“It’s rude to talk with your mouth full, baby,” the maknae added, his hips giving an experimental wriggle. Minhyuk just exhaled through his nose, letting Changkyun’s cock slide deeper. “You good yet?”

Clearly, the youngest was getting impatient. Minhyuk was half tempted to make him wait for it a little longer, drive him wild...but he couldn’t deny how curious he was about how it would feel to have his face fucked.

He stole a glance upwards, meeting Changkyun’s hard, icy stare before giving him a cheeky wink. The next thing he knew, the maknae’s nails dug into his scalp, keeping him still as he thrusted himself deep down Minhyuk’s throat.

Changkyun rolled his head back, eyes slipping shut as a series of groans escaped him. “Fuck...o-oh, Fuck, Min...”

Minhyuk glanced over at Jooheon, who had his hands deep in his underwear by now, thick, plush lips parted for his gasps for breath. Their eyes met, and Minhyuk really couldn’t deny it; he loved this. He loved being watched. He loved having both of them lusting over him. He loved taking in each of their little reactions, knowing that they were as deep as he was in this. 

Changkyun cursed, suddenly pulling himself free from Minhyuk’s lips, the taste still lingering in its wake. “Wanna cum on me?” the eldest asked, licking his lips. “All over my face?”

“Not yet. M’gonna fuck you now.”

Minhyuk wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, shifting back into the middle of the bed, letting Changkyun pull him close for another series of needy kisses. 

“Fuck, this is better than porn,” Jooheon muttered, watching the pair of them through hazy eyes. “You look so good together.”

“We’d look better with you,” Changkyun murmured, his voice dangerously low and deep. 

“Another time,” the blond replied.

“Your loss,” the maknae shrugged, nipping at Minhyuk’s neck. “On your front, Min.”

The eldest complied, shifting onto his elbows and knees, unable to hold back a whine as Changkyun’s tongue teased his entrance. “You don’t need to...I’m good to go,” he protested, shuddering when Changkyun seemed to show some mercy and pulled away.

“Honey, pass me the lube,” the maknae said, catching the aforementioned bottle that was getting pretty empty by now. “You got a good view from there?”

“Yeah, perfect. You’re both perfect,” Jooheon sighed, his fist slowly pumping himself from within the confides of his sweatpants. 

Minhyuk was too distracted by the blond’s fucked our expression to realise that Changkyun was lining himself up, pushing the tip of his cock against his ass. The eldest gasped, clutching the sheets beneath himself, pushing back against his lover. Changkyun didn’t even bother waiting for Minhyuk’s body to get used to the sensations, burying himself to the hilt before pulling out almost immediately. 

“C-Chang-“ Minhyuk spluttered, his forehead meeting the duvet. 

Changkyun wasted no time, fucking Minhyuk relentlessly, painted nails clutching his hips in a bruising hold. The sounds erupting from the elder were downright whorish, babbles and pleas for more. More friction, more heat, more intensity, just more. 

“Fuck, you’re loud,” Changkyun growled, scraping his nails over his thighs, leaving angry, red lines. “I wonder how I can keep you quiet...”

“J-just...don’t stop,” Minhyuk begged, feeling Changkyun’s fingers dance up his chest and lightly stroke his neck. Then, those fingers closed around the column of Minhyuk’s throat, giving it a firm squeeze.

He thumped the bed once, fist pausing on the second. The way that made his abdomen dip and dick twitch...fuck, Changkyun was going to destroy him. 

Minhyuk rolled his head to the side, letting Changkyun tighten his grip, just enough to leave him breathless and make his head spin. He looked up, mouth hanging open in search of oxygen as he watched Jooheon across from him. Their eyes met, causing another jolt of pleasure to pulse through him. 

“You look so good like that, Min,” Jooheon whispered, his own voice strained. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, dampening his hair as they twisted into blond curls. 

Minhyuk couldn’t help but squirm and wriggle, the heat intensifying tenfold. He was so close. He needed to come right now...he needed Changkyun’s cum inside him right now...

“Stop moving like that,” the maknae commanded, trying to still his lover with his free hand, grip around his neck tightening. When Minhyuk didn’t comply, Changkyun leaned forward, covering the elder’s body with his own and sinking his teeth into the back of his neck.

It worked, rendering Minhyuk motionless, his lips parting in a silent scream as his orgasm rushed through him, numbness meeting heat, his skin setting on fire wherever Changkyun touched. Then his insides ignited as his lover filled him to the brim, cum dripping from where there bodies connected. 

The room fell quiet and the only sounds that could be heard over the soft whirr of the air conditioning were three sets of heavy breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Next week we get a couple of fun flashbacks :3c 
> 
> Follow me on twitter and let’s be friends @MinMeowPD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of flashbacks of how it all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!
> 
> I can’t believe we’re almost at 3k hits!!! Thank you so much! 
> 
> We’re very close to the end now, which is sad :( but I hope you enjoy the copious amount of porn in this chapter lol

There was no alarm to wake Minhyuk the next morning, only the sun peeking through the window. They must have forgotten to close the curtains...come to think of it, how had he gotten to bed in the end? He had very nearly passed out underneath Changkyun, barely registering the whispers and murmurs from the rappers as they tucked him under the covers. He’d heard the door closing, signifying Jooheon’s departure, and then a pair of warm arms were around his body, pulling him close. Then he had succumbed to sleep, his lover’s scent letting him drift off to the ocean. They’d shared ice cream again...all three of them this time. It didn’t lead anywhere. They just sat on the seafront, side by side, laughing and just enjoying one another’s company. 

Minhyuk opened his eyes. The sun’s rays were mostly blocked by Changkyun’s head. They were facing each other, foreheads nearly bumping. The younger’s arm was wrapped around Minhyuk’s waist, keeping him close...Ah, no, he was grinding a little. He must still be dreaming... 

Minhyuk glanced up, noting how the other’s eyelashes fluttered. His bangs fell to the side, fanning over the white pillows beneath him. His mouth was closed, eyebrows knitted in concentration, although how dream Changkyun thought he was going to get anywhere with these featherlight grinds and rolls of his hips, Minhyuk had no idea. 

He leant closer, pressing a kiss against the maknae’s cheek. “Kyun...” he called gently, brushing his hair away from his face. Illuminated by the light from outside, he looked so beautiful. The sun caught every stunning peak and dip of his face, making Minhyuk’s heart flutter.

Dark brown eyes creaked open, devoid of any lust or desire. In that moment, the expression on Changkyun’s face mimicked that of their first night together, mixed in with something sleepy...Minhyuk couldn’t help but coo, pressing a kiss against the other’s nose. “You’re so cute,” he whispered. 

Changkyun tilted his head a little, letting their lips meet in a brief kiss. Then, glancing down between the two of them, he quickly realised what was going on downstairs. “Oh.” He sounded bored, voice thick with sleep. Like their hips hadn’t just been moving against one another. He looked up at Minhyuk, cocking his head to the side, almost as if challenging him, beckoning him for more. 

Minhyuk couldn’t resist such a look, letting their lips brush together in a lazy kiss. There was a hint of tang from morning breath, but neither seemed to mind, growing used to it as the minutes passed. Minhyuk’s fingers crept under the duvet, ghosting over Changkyun’s still naked body, noting the way the other practically purred in satisfaction into the kisses. 

Rolling the maknae onto his back, Minhyuk settled on top of him, one knee pressed between his thighs. He pushed up against his crotch, letting Changkyun wriggle himself downwards. “Fuck me,” the rapper urged before chewing gently on the elder’s bottom lip.

“Right now?” Minhyuk asked.

Changkyun was already wrapping one of his legs around the other’s waist, steadily rocking himself against his thigh. “Please, hyung.”

“You usually this hot in the morning?” Minhyuk asked, grabbing the bottle of lube from the side of the bed, already pouring some into his hand. He didn’t need much convincing. Plus, it seemed like Changkyun already had this in mind if he’d made sure the lube and condoms were in arm’s reach the night before. 

“You were being sexy in my dream...” Changkyun replied, adjusting himself to wrap his other leg around Minhyuk, now rolling himself against his abdomen. He still sounded so sleepy, voice low and slurred, without a sign of heat. Just need. It was almost adorable how needy the maknae was being, especially when Minhyuk started fingering him, earning some delightful little sighs and gasps. 

Minhyuk lifted his head, watching as his lover moved against his hand, painted nails scraping over the tattoo on his back.”What was I doing?” he asked, curling his fingers against the little bundle of nerves deep inside Changkyun.

“Mmm...sure you wanna know?” Changkyun replied, wriggling down against Minhyuk’s fingers. “It was pretty intense.”

Too curious now, Minhyuk nodded, dipping his head to press a few open mouthed kisses against the maknae’s neck. 

“W-we were spit-roasting you,” Changkyun replied after managing to catch his breath. He was already beginning to unravel, not even bothering to hold back his moans. He looked so good. He sounded so good. “Honey at the front...me at the back.”

Minhyuk pulled his fingers free, pausing to grab a condom, slipping it over himself. When he looked back at Changkyun, that dark look had returned to his eyes. It made him shiver. 

“You’d wanna do that, right?” Changkyun asked, voice dripping with lust. “Both of us fucking you...”

Minhyuk didn’t reply, quickly burying himself inside the maknae, gripping his thighs tightly. Changkyun lurched forward, biting down hard on the elder’s shoulder. Minhyuk cursed, pressing himself all the way to the hilt. 

“That’ll leave a mark,” Minhyuk warned, voice a little breathless. 

“You’re ours. You need marking.”

Minhyuk lost it, pounding as deep and hard as he could, dragging loud cries from the body underneath him. Changkyun continued to bite and chew along his collarbone, before letting his head flop back onto the pillows, taking everything the elder gave him. 

Dark, glassy eyes met one another, and Minhyuk’s thrusts stuttered a little. He stared down at his lover, taking in everything; the way his chest was heaving, messy locks, a pink tongue peeking out against his lips, swollen from kissing and biting. Hesitantly, Minhyuk pressed the palm of his hand against Changkyun’s chest, feeling his heart thump against his ribcage. Black nailed fingers closed around his lover’s, clutching tightly.

“Changkyun,” Minhyuk whispered, holding the other’s gaze. 

The younger lifted his hand, gently cupping Minhyuk’s cheek. “You’re ours,” he repeated.

Lips connected in a fierce, passionate kiss as they began to move again, fingertips tracing over any patch of skin they could, taking in everything, swallowing it, devouring it, trying to keep it somewhere safe inside, where no one would be able to break it. 

“I’m yours,” Minhyuk said, over and over again, against Changkyun lips, ears, eyelids, dimples, anywhere his mouth could reach. “Both of you.”

“Both of us...only us. You’re not allowed anyone else. No one...just us.”

-

“How did it even start between you and Jooheon?” Minhyuk asked, staring up at the ceiling. They hadn’t bothered getting up yet, leaving the sheets tangled around their bare legs.

Changkyun blinked, pausing in playing with the other’s hair. “Why do you wanna know?”

Minhyuk rolled onto his side, slotting himself against Changkyun. When the maknae glanced down, he put on the best puppy eyes he could, doubled with a pout. 

“That’s not gonna work.”

“Please, Kyun.”

“It’s not that special. It just happened and kept happening.”

Minhyuk sighed dramatically. “Yes, but how did it happen? Set the scene!”

Changkyun huffed, reaching over for his phone to check the time. They still had a while before they had to be downstairs to get to the concert venue for sound check. “Alright. It was during break last year.”

-

It had been pure dumb luck, honestly.

Changkyun hadn’t bothered telling anyone in the group chat that he’d be back at the dorm two days before planned. He’d been at home with his parents, when some relatives sprung a surprise cruise for his mother’s birthday. Unfortunately, it had been booked months in advance. Changkyun’s schedule rarely let him take part in these sorts of ventures, so he wasn’t too disappointed. Instead of housesitting, he decided to just return to Seoul and maybe get some studio time in before things got busy again.

What Changkyun hadn’t expected upon entering the dorm, was the distinct sound of two men moaning. Obviously, having lived with the same people for a few years, Changkyun had grown used to hearing the odd grunt and groan from his fellow members. Long showers were a common thing that no one batted an eyelid at. However, he had yet to actually catch anyone in the act...come to think of it, those moans didn’t sound anything like his friends. He could tell them apart easily...so who the hell was in the dorm? 

Changkyun peeked around the living room door, blinking owlishly at the sight. Firstly, there was porn being streamed to the large TV against the wall. Secondly...it was gay porn, depicting two men. Thirdly...Jooheon was sprawled out on the couch, one hand stroking his cock, the other pushing a dildo deep inside himself, mouth open, letting out the most sinful sounds Changkyun had ever heard.

His throat went dry, blood immediately collecting south. So...this is what Jooheon got up to when he had the dorm to himself? So dirty...

At this point, Changkyun had a couple of options; he could leave and come back later, or intervene. Well. There was only one real option here.

The door swung open and Jooheon immediately grabbed a throw pillow from the other end of the couch, covering his midsection. “What-“

“Hey, hyung,” Changkyun greeted, leaning against the doorframe, a devilish smirk creeping onto his lips. He glanced over at the TV, tilting his head slightly. “Having fun?”

“Get out or I’m gonna cut the stuffing out of your plushies,” Jooheon snarled, but it was hardly threatening. He was all flushed, hair a mess, that toy probably still buzzing away inside him. 

“I didn’t think you’d be into stuff like this,” Changkyun replied, stepping into the room and watching the two men on the screen.

With a pout, Jooheon just switched the TV off, glaring at the maknae. “Kyun.”

“Guess you’re gonna need help now that’s over,” the younger practically purred, moving closer to the couch. “Would you like that?”

Jooheon opened his mouth to speak, holding his friend’s gaze for a few moments before the toy hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him, causing a moan to erupt from his throat. “Fuck...”

“Or I could just leave you to it.”

“No.”

Changkyun smirked, kneeling on the couch, caging Jooheon against the corner with one hand. “You sure?”

Jooheon hooked an arm around the younger’s neck, pulling him in closer, letting their lips crash together in a heated kiss. Changkyun groaned, sliding his tongue against the other’s, fingers carding through white-blond hair, he reached down with his free hand to chuck the pillow aside. He wasted no time in closing his hand around the base of the vibrator, driving it even deeper and further inside Jooheon, earning a needy moan from the elder. 

At some point, Changkyun freed his cock from the confines of his jeans, pressing it against Jooheon’s. He pulled back from the kiss, lips already swollen from bites. “Here,” the maknae grunted, guiding the elder’s hands to wrap around their erections. Once Jooheon was stoking them both in unison, Changkyun turned his attention back towards fucking him with the toy. It was a simple little thing, with only one speed setting...

“Y’know, I’ve got better dildos in my room if you wanted to try those,” Changkyun murmured against the other’s ear, his voice low. “All shapes and sizes.”

“Y-you do...?” Jooheon panted in between whimpers and moans. 

“Mhmm...I’m sure they’d drive you absolutely crazy.” He leaned down, tongue dragging over the sensitive skin of the blond’s neck, causing him to shiver and shake. 

“M’cumming,” Jooheon warned, craning his neck back. 

At that, Changkyun shoved the toy as deep as he could, letting it whirr against Jooheon’s prostate. Jooheon let out a hoarse cry as he came hard, spilling himself all over his tshirt, parted lips blindly searching for something to latch onto; they found Changkyun’s and the pair shared another kiss as the younger’s own climax hit seconds later. 

They were silent for a few moments, still exchanging kisses as the heat began to dwindle and they came down from their shared high. Changkyun pulled back first, bumping their foreheads together gently. “Fuck, that was hot...”

“You’re telling me,” Jooheon breathed out, unable to hold back an uneasy laugh. 

The maknae sat back, watching as Jooheon pulled the toy out with a shudder, surveying the mess they had made. “...We could always...carry on in my room?” he suggested.

Jooheon tugged his shirt over his head, balling it up to hide the stains. “...Wouldn’t that be a bit...”

“A bit...?”

“Weird?”

“...no weirder than what we just did.”

Jooheon hummed, getting up from the couch, using his T-shirt to cover his crotch. “...I’ll get back to you on that,” he replied before hurrying out of the living room in search of a change of clothes.

-

“But did you?” Minhyuk asked.

“Huh?”

“Did you go and carry on?” 

Changkyun blinked before smirking a little. “Maybe that’s something you should ask Jooheon yourself.”

“But that’s not just gonna come up in conversation! Hey, pal, what made you decide to go back for round two after you and Changkyun defiled the couch?”

The maknae chuckled, wriggling out of the blankets. “I’m sure you’ll find a way. Shower?”

“Together?”

“Course.”

Minhyuk practically scrambled out of the bed, racing the maknae into the bathroom.

-

It didn’t come up in conversation. Minhyuk couldn’t even concentrate on the kisses Jooheon was leaving over the fading bite marks on his neck, eventually blurting out his distracting thoughts. “Why’d you decide to fuck Changkyun, anyway?”

Jooheon pulled back, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “Huh?”

“Like, the first time.”

The blond blinked, still puzzled by the sudden shift in topic. “Sorry, why’re you talking about this?”

“Changkyun told me how you guys first hooked up on the couch.”

Jooheon’s expression shifted to understanding, sitting back on his knees to let the elder have some space. “And...?”

“And he didn’t tell me how it progressed further from that,” Minhyuk continued, readjusting his shirt. “He just said I should ask you.”

“...Can this not wait until after sex?” Jooheon suggested, clearly not pleased by how this conversation had killed the mood.

“No, I was already getting distracted,” Minhyuk whined, shifting to sit up and drape his arms around the blond’s shoulders. “C’mon, Honey. Please~?”

“Fine.”

“Yay!” Pressing a sloppy kiss against his lover’s cheek, Minhyuk got comfortable, half sitting in his lap. 

“I dunno why you wanna know so badly...it’s not even that exciting...it just kinda happened,” Jooheon mumbled, fiddling with Minhyuk’s hair thoughtfully.

“I don’t care. Please tell me.”

-

Two days had passed since the “incident on the couch.” Jooheon had vowed to never jack off in the living room ever again, even if he was meant to be alone in the dorm for another week at the very least.

He tore up a piece of paper from his notepad, chucking it in the ever growing pile of discarded lyrics he’d written that night. Nothing was flowing right...and even worse, everything he’d written was about him being horny for his best friend.

Jooheon raked his fingers through his hair with a groan. He really wasn’t going to get anything done in the studio tonight at this rate. His mind was elsewhere. 

He glanced at his phone, picking it up after a few moments and typing a message to Changkyun.

Joojoo: are u home dude 

Kyunnn: yea

Joojoo: are u awake

Kyunnn: yea 

Joojoo: soooooooo about the other night 

Joojoo: I thought about it

Kyunnn: oho?

Kyunnn: :3c 

Joojoo: if I come home now will u be ready for me? 

Kyunnn: im always ready ;P

Kyunnn: any requests?

Joojoo: for what 

Kyunnn: toys, kinks, fun shit 

Joojoo: ?? 

Kyunnn: awh don’t tell me ur vanilla

Joojoo: no!!!! I’m not!!!

Joojoo: idk just wreck me 

Kyunnn: interesting :)))) ok ill get smth prepared

Kyunnn: gimme like 30 mins

Joojoo: ok 

Joojoo: whose room????

Kyunnn: mineeeeeee ;PPPP

-

Twenty minutes later, Jooheon was back at the dorm. He had more or less packed up immediately after receiving Changkyun’s last text message. He probably came across as being too eager, but he really couldn’t stand waiting any longer. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the other night, and even when he had fucked himself with the vibrator the night before, it hadn’t satisfied him or made him come as hard as Changkyun. 

He swallowed, nerves and excitement blending together in his chest as he knocked lightly on the maknae’s bedroom door. It opened moments later, Changkyun grinning away at the sight of Jooheon. 

“You’re early,” he stated, eyes flickering up and down Jooheon as he entered the room. “I figured you might be.”

“Am I that predictable?” Jooheon sighed, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over one of the chairs. 

“Yep. I actually thought you’d come around tomorrow, but I’m glad it was tonight instead,” Changkyun said, his voice dropping an octave as he approached Jooheon, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“And why’s that?”

“I’m so horny for you I could burst.”

Then they were kissing, urgent and hungry, quickly ridding each other of their clothing, leaving shirts, jeans and underwear abandoned over the floor. They tumbled back into Changkyun’s bed, teeth scraping at lips and tongues, fingers and nails dragging over bare skin. They only stopped once the maknae pinned the other down into the mattress, eyes dark with lust. 

“Fuck, I don’t even know where to start,” Changkyun breathed, moving some of his brown hair behind his ear. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this...”

“Y-Yeah?” Jooheon was already out of it, barely registering what was going on. He should feel bad. This was wrong. He shouldn’t be in bed with his friend, about to do god knows what to him...but it felt so fucking right. “You should see yourself.”

Changkyun just chuckled, releasing his grip on the elder before reaching into the top drawer of his bedside cabinet. “So. You wanted me to wreck you...”

“Please.”

“I had a couple of ideas...” He lifted up a roll of heavy duty tape and a long, black piece of silk. “I could restrain and blindfold you...”

Jooheon’s groin stirred at that, his dick getting even harder. “Yes.”

“I wasn’t done.”

“I don’t care, just do it.”

Changkyun paused, blinking a couple of times before shrugging and helping his friend to sit up. “Do you wanna pick a safeword?” he suggested, placing the blindfold over Jooheon’s eyes, robbing him of his sight as he tied it around the back of his head in a neat bow. At first, Jooheon was slightly uneasy by his lack of vision, but he knew he was in safe hands. He trusted his friend.

“Mmm...Kimchi?”

“Kimchi?”

“What? It works.”

Changkyun just giggled, guiding Jooheon to lift his hands above his head before wrapping the tape around his wrists. “That okay?”

Jooheon tested the restraints with a quick tug before nodding.

“You should be able to get out of that if you pull hard enough,” Changkyun explained, carefully laying the blond back down against the pillows. “Now...let’s see.”

Jooheon listened carefully to the rustling and rummaging around in the drawer by his head. He could just about make out the shape of Changkyun’s body from behind his blindfold. He was fiddling around beside the bed, plugging something in. A switch was flicked and then a loud buzzing erupted by Jooheon’s ears, causing him to shudder involuntarily. 

“Fuck,” the elder breathed out. “What is that?”

“A massage wand. I haven’t used it in a while,” the maknae replied, letting the head of the wand brush against Jooheon’s bare nipples. “But it packs a punch.”

The blond threw his head back, clenching his fists against the headboard of Changkyun’s bed. The wand travelled further down, buzzing against his stomach, abdomen and- “O-oh, fuck,” Jooheon groaned as the toy ghosted over the length of his cock. 

“You’re so sensitive...” Changkyun remarked, pushing Jooheon’s legs apart. “All flushed and red already...you should see yourself right now.”

A slick finger pushed against Jooheon’s entrance, sliding in fairly easily. He couldn’t help but let out a moan, the sensations beginning to mix together so deliciously. The blond wetted his lips with his tongue.

“Were you playing with that toy again? Honey, I told you I had better ones,” Changkyun sighed, punctuating it with an increase in pressure from the wand. “I think this is my favourite one, though...it’s super fun for teasing.”

“So...what do you suggest? Every time I’m horny, I just come to you?” Jooheon asked through gritted teeth as the younger’s fingers slipped deeper inside him. 

“That’s not a bad idea, Honey,” Changkyun replied. Jooheon could practically hear his gleeful smirk.

“Then...show me what you got.”

Almost as soon as the words left his lips, Jooheon regretted it. Changkyun switched the wand all the way to the highest intensity, pressing it firmly against the tip of his cock. At the same time, he curled his fingers, thrusting them straight into his g-spot. Jooheon’s back arched off the bed, nails scraping deep marks into the headboard as he came. His mouth was open, but nothing more than a strained gasp escaped him. 

He lay there, spent and shocked at how hard and fast he had cum, from seemingly minimal effort. A finger traced over the semen on his chest, followed by a pleased hum.

“Satisfied?”

“...I...”

“D’you want more?”

“...How much more?”

“We still have a few days before the others come home. I think we have time for plenty more.”

-

“I hope you at least turned my whale plushie around while you were getting it on,” Minhyuk pouted. 

“...I think it might’ve seen everything.”

Minhyuk gasped, covering his face. “Noooo...my poor darling.”

Jooheon gave the elder’s shoulder a slight squeeze. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

The elder flopped back onto the mattress, letting out a dramatic sigh, the blond nestling beside him, leaving featherlight kisses against his cheek and eyelids. They were almost apologetic.

Minhyuk pulled Jooheon closer, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I kinda don’t wanna have sex tonight.”

Jooheon blinked, his mouth hanging open slightly. “Huh?”

“Yeah...”

“Did we kill the mood?” 

Minhyuk shook his head, pressing his face against his lover’s neck, snuggling as close as he could. “I just...wanna cuddle...and talk.”

“Talk...?”

“What’s gonna happen after the tour is over?” Minhyuk asked.

A heavy silence lingered between them for a few moments, deafening, even with Jooheon’s steady heartbeat against his ear.

“...You want it to stop?”

Minhyuk shook his head.

“I mean...there are always opportunities to sneak off, tour or not,” Jooheon said gently, pressing a kiss to the top of Minhyuk’s head. “You just gotta look out for those golden opportunities.”

“But how-“

“Hm?”

_ How do I pick between the two of you? How do you pick me? How do we all pick each other?  _

It was left unsaid. 

It was stupid. 

Whatever Minhyuk wanted, whatever Changkyun had said that had wormed its way into his head, it was too complicated to work in the long run. 

As much as he wanted it to, as much as his heart longed for it, Minhyuk knew this arrangement couldn’t continue once they were back home and had returned to some form of “normality.”

Jooheon fell asleep first, and as Minhyuk watched the way his chest moved with each breath, a tiny tear trickled down his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> As always, follow me on Twitter @minmeowpd and we can scream about stupid sexy Changkyun together


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three guys doing guy things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! I really hope this chapter is what you’ve been hoping for 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Tomorrow it would be Jooheon.

The day after that, Changkyun.

After that, alone.

Then Jooheon.

Then Changkyun.

Then alone again.

If he was lucky, he’d meet one of them briefly during an alone day, but Minhyuk dreaded them. Even though he had somewhat made peace with the fact this wasn’t going to last, he didn’t want to accept it. It felt like this arrangement had been going on for months, but it had only been a few weeks. Minhyuk had grown used to Jooheon’s plush lips against his own, Changkyun’s rough handling that would drift into gentleness so seamlessly.

He had kept his promise to Kihyun and switched rooms with him, unbeknownst to Hyunwoo. Which meant, right now, Minhyuk was completely alone. There wasn’t even the sound of another human in the room to at least bring him some comfort. 

Kihyun was with Hyunwoo...both of his lovers were with one another...his mind drifted off to Hoseok and Hyungwon, briefly wondering if they were otherwise preoccupied...maybe they were together too...sharing the same heated air, breaths just a little too loud...

Minhyuk stared up at the ceiling, sprawled out on his bed, too big for just one person. One very lonely person. His thoughts were too loud for such a quiet space, drowning out even the sirens from outside. If he closed his eyes and concentrated enough, his imagination could fill in the gaps, flooding his ears with the sound of a bed creaking, Jooheon’s soft whimpers and Changkyun’s low, heavy breathing. 

He couldn’t take it.

Sitting up, Minhyuk grabbed his phone, his heart sinking at the lack of notifications. Why would there be any? Everyone was preoccupied, too busy to check on him...even though he was alone...even though they knew he was alone and how much he hated it. 

He ran a hand through his hair, giving it a frustrated tug before navigating over to his chat with Jooheon. His thumb hovered over the ‘call’ button. But what would be the point in calling him? Sure, he’d get to listen to them, but it wasn’t the same as being there with them...

With a sigh, Minhyuk threw his legs over the bed, sliding his feet into a pair of slippers and grabbing his phone and room key. He headed out, quietly padding down the corridor towards Jooheon and Changkyun’s room. 

He couldn’t hear anything through the door - were they already asleep? He knocked three times, waiting for some sign of life inside the room. Eventually, there were murmurs and an “oh” from from the other side of the door. It opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Jooheon. “Hey,” he whispered, letting Minhyuk into the room. He pressed a hand against the elder’s forearm, rubbing gently. “What’s wrong?”

Minhyuk’s face crumbled and he threw his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders, pulling him flush against his body. 

“Who is it?” he heard Changkyun ask.

“Easy...c’mon, Min,” Jooheon said gently, guiding the elder over to the bed. 

“Were you guys...” Minhyuk began with a shaky voice, throat sore as he tried his hardest to fight back tears. 

“No, we were asleep,” Changkyun replied, pulling the covers aside and shuffling along the bed to make more space. “C’mon. In the middle.”

Minhyuk didn’t need to be told twice, crawling into the bed and into the maknae’s arms. He was still naked, skin so warm and comforting. The eldest let out a content sigh, all tension and anxiety just fading away. 

The light was switched off, plunging the room into darkness and moments later, Minhyuk felt another set of arms wrap around his body, Jooheon pulling him against his chest.

“Feeling better?” Changkyun asked quietly, pressing a kiss against Minhyuk’s temple. 

“Yeah. Much better,” the eldest sighed happily, his eyes fluttering shut as he nestled against Changkyun’s neck.

Soft lips moved over his shoulder as Jooheon got more comfortable. “Good. Just stay here...we’ll keep you safe.”

_Please...always keep me safe_ , Minhyuk thought to himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.

-

“So I thought about it,” Minhyuk said, pressing a slice of apple from his breakfast against Jooheon’s lips, feeding him.

“Thought about what?” Changkyun asked from across the room. He was preparing coffee for the three of them, wrestling with the machine that didn’t seem to come with any instructions.

“...I think it might be better if we carry this on as a trio,” the eldest said, nibbling on a grape that Jooheon had held out to him. “I don’t like this whole...swapping around...it’s kinda messing with my head.”

“I get that,” Jooheon said, giving Minhyuk’s thigh a squeeze. “I was kinda worried about you being alone last night.”

“You were?”

“We both were,” Changkyun added, setting two mugs of coffee on the tray of food. He carefully sat down, sipping at his own drink. “I figured you’d come around to this in the end, though.”

Minhyuk bristled a little. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’ve obviously been curious about having us both at the same time for a while, right? If what you tell me in bed is anything to go by,” the maknae smirked.

“What does he tell you?” Jooheon asked, another grape hitting Minhyuk in the cheek as he turned his attention to the youngest.

“It’s just heat of the moment stuff!” Minhyuk protested, grabbing the blond’s wrist and guiding the grape into his mouth. 

“He says we’re his,” Changkyun said before flashing a pointed look at Minhyuk. “Both of us.”

“Cute. I’m both of yours too,” Jooheon grinned, knocking his shoulders against the eldest’s. They then both looked at Changkyun expectantly. 

He glanced down at his coffee. “Yeah. I’m yours too...both of you.”

Minhyuk reached out to take Changkyun’s hand in his own, giving it a tight squeeze of encouragement. 

Jooheon clapped his hands on his knees. “I guess we should set some rules and boundaries then.”

“Rules?” Minhyuk asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Changkyun just shrugged, picking a piece of toast from the tray. “It’s nothing dramatic. Just we need to make sure we get enough time together that no one feels neglected or lonely.”

“Are we gonna...have three ways?” Minhyuk asked hesitantly. 

“Is that something you’d want?” Jooheon asked.

In theory and in his fantasies, it had been the hottest thing Minhyuk had ever envisioned...but would it work in practice? Surely there’d be one person who’d feel left out in the end, right? 

“Maybe,” Minhyuk replied, accepting another grape from the blond. 

“We won’t just spring it on you if that’s what you’re worried about, Minhyuk,” Changkyun said, shifting a little closer to him, resting a hand on his forearm. “You can back out of this at any time...you just need to be honest with what you’re feeling.”

“...Can I be honest now?” the eldest asked. The others nodded, waiting for him to speak. “I loved how quickly you guys just took me in and comforted me last night...like, we didn’t even need to have sex...you made me feel so safe and warm...I’d be happy if that carried on...you guys fussing over me...”

“You’re so cute,” Jooheon cooed, pressing a kiss against Minhyuk’s cheek. “Expect plenty of fuss and attention.”

“So needy,” Changkyun sighed. “But how can we not take care of you?” 

Minhyuk’s chest felt like it would burst. 

-

The next opportunity didn’t come straight away. It involved a lot of sneaking around and shuffling room arrangements, but everything fell into place a few days later. Changkyun had been given a room with Hyunwoo, Minhyuk had been given a room with Kihyun and Jooheon had his own room. Kihyun swapped with Changkyun without any suspicious comments whatsoever. 

Jooheon arrived just after room service had been ordered and a movie had been picked, such had become the tradition. Yummy food and a dumb movie was the perfect wind down material, leaving them relaxed and happy.

Minhyuk had settled at the head of the bed, nibbling on a slice of pizza, his free arm hooked around Jooheon’s beside him. Changkyun was sat in between the blond’s legs, back resting against his stomach. 

It was nice, not having to worry about what the missing third person was doing, not having to shoehorn them into situations, no one feeling lonely or left out. They’d found that balance and Minhyuk could finally relax and enjoy both of his lovers together. 

It just felt right. 

Once the plates and cutlery had been moved from the bed and the movie began to crawl at a particularly boring scene, Changkyun sat up, turning to look at both Minhyuk and Jooheon. 

“You down for that three-way?” the maknae asked, his hand resting on Minhyuk’s thigh. 

“...could you ease me into it?” the eldest asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable under Changkyun’s dark gaze.

“Yeah. Don’t worry your pretty head, Min,” Jooheon whispered, pressing a kiss against Minhyuk’s jaw, snaking an arm around his waist.

Of course, Minhyuk was nervous. But he trusted Jooheon and Changkyun. They knew his body well enough by now to make sure this was the most enjoyable experience it could be. Actually, the biggest worry he had about this arrangement was being made an afterthought...however, it looked like, tonight, he was going to be the main attraction.

“Just relax, and we’ll have you begging for more in no time,” Changkyun purred, already shrugging his hoodie off his shoulders.

Oh, _fuck_, this was happening. This was actually happening. 

For a moment, Minhyuk thought back to the first time he had hooked up with Jooheon, waiting for him to finish in the bathroom before returning to bed with him to do unspeakable things...yet this time, there was hardly any time to worry. He was already being stripped of his clothing, two sets of palms running over his chest, arms, thighs, neck. 

He looked up, watching as Changkyun and Jooheon shared a slow kiss, feeling heat beginning to gather in his groin. Fuck, they had no right looking this sexy.

Changkyun tugged the blond’s shirt over his head, tossing it aside before meeting Minhyuk’s hungry gaze. Then both rappers leant down at the same time, knocking their heads together in the process. Minhyuk couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that, cooing when Jooheon pouted.

“This isn’t very well choreographed,” Changkyun muttered, patting the eldest’s thigh gently. “In the middle, come on.”

“Wait, I’m in the middle?” Minhyuk asked, letting Jooheon pull him down the bed, easing his shorts off. 

“Don’t wanna?” the maknae asked, hooking his chin over Minhyuk’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his midsection. 

“N-no, I do...but where are you two gonna go?” Minhyuk asked, watching as both rappers exchanged a look. Then they raised a hand each.

“Kai bai bo!” they counted in, Jooheon’s hand making a fist, Changkyun’s laid out flat. 

“I’m topping,” the maknae declared. “Honey, you can have a go after me.”

“Is that literally how you guys decide who tops?” Minhyuk asked as he was lifted onto Changkyun’s lap. 

“Usually, yeah,” Jooheon snickered, hopping off the bed to retrieve the lube and condoms he had packed. He passed the bottle to Changkyun once he had finished ridding himself of clothes.

Minhyuk settled back against the youngest’s chest, whimpering a little as Changkyun’s fingers circled his entrance. He nibbled at the sensitive skin under his ear before whispering, voice low and husky. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this.”

Jooheon spread Minhyuk’s legs further apart, reaching to touch his cheek gently. “If it gets too much, just say, alright?”

Minhyuk nodded and the blond dipped his head, beginning to leave a trail of kisses down his chest, teeth and nails grazing over his nipples.

The eldest let his head flop back against Changkyun’s shoulder, a shaky breath escaping him as his fingers slipped inside. Was there even any point in being stretched out? He’d been fucked so many times in the past week, his body had grown accustomed to what his lovers could give him. 

A tongue swirled over the head of his dick, causing his toes to curl in the white sheets.Minhyuk glanced down, watching as Jooheon took him all the way into his mouth. He snagged his fingers into the mess of blond hair, pushing his head further down with a groan. 

Changkyun’s fingers pressed even deeper, a third joining the two already inside Minhyuk, slowly building up a rhythm for the eldest to move against. His hips rocked against the digits as he squirmed, searching for even more. The maknae tapped his cheek with his free hand, guiding Minhyuk into a messy kiss, swallowing down every moan he offered. 

“M-mark me,” Minhyuk breathed against Changkyun’s lips before looking down at Jooheon, who had started peppering wet kisses against the shaft of his dick. “Mark me like you own me.”

The youngest couldn’t help but scoff at that, lapping at the fading mark on Minhyuk’s shoulder with the flat of his tongue. “As if we don’t already own you.”

Jooheon chewed at the sensitive skin of Minhyuk’s inner thighs, fingers tracing over the texture of the whale on his knee. He began to suck hard at random patches of flesh, leaving red marks behind. Meanwhile, Changkyun was lowering his bites, getting dangerously close to the ink decorating Minhyuk’s back. “Have I ever told you how beautiful this looks on you?” he murmured, leaning down to kiss the red petals in the centre. 

“C-Chang-“

“It’s stunning...you’re stunning...”

“Please...”

At that, Changkyun pulled his fingers free, pausing to slip on a condom. Jooheon sat up, closing the space between them and kissing Minhyuk, letting the eldest taste himself with a pleased sigh. Then, he was carefully lifted up and into position. Minhyuk’s arms wrapped around the blond, pulling him as close as possible as Changkyun began to push inside with a groan. 

Their movements were frantic, Changkyun fucking the loudest moans out of Minhyuk. The two eldest were still locked together by the lips, their cocks held against one another in a firm grip. 

It was so hot, the two bodies pressed against Minhyuk practically burning his skin where they touched, melting him, fusing them together as one. His senses were quickly becoming overwhelmed with the stimulation, and he had to close his eyes in an attempt to not completely lose his mind. His lovers’ scents were mingling, becoming something Minhyuk knew he would get addicted to in minutes. He could just about tell whose hands were where; Changkyun’s bruising hold on his hips versus Jooheon’s lingering traces over his chest. The sounds of both of them breathing, panting, gasping, was greater than any piece of music he had heard. Yes, this was better than watching from afar, merely observing, wishing and longing to be between both of them, feeling every single bit of that delicious friction. 

Changkyun pulled out before any of them came. “Switch,” he directed towards Jooheon, voice breathless. 

The rappers carefully moved Minhyuk, laying him down on his back, Jooheon staying in between the eldest’s spread legs. Then, before Minhyuk even had a chance to realise what was going on, his brain still fuzzy, Changkyun was sliding a condom onto his dick. 

The maknae reached out, stroking his cheek, letting his thumb slide between open, awaiting lips. “Can I ride you too?” he asked, that dark look in his eyes gone, replaced with pure, raw need. 

Minhyuk nodded eagerly, giving his thumb a quick suck before it slipped from his mouth. “Do you need fingering,” he asked, dazed.

Changkyun just flashed a wicked smirk at Minhyuk. “You think I didn’t come prepared?” he drawled, shuffling around on the bed, presenting his ass to the eldest. 

Gawking, Minhyuk sat up on his elbows, staring at what was tucked between the youngest’s asscheeks. A pink gem twinkled in the low light, and Minhyuk couldn’t help but swallow. “H-how long has that been there?”

“Hmmmm...since before we ordered food,” Changkyun replied. 

“Go on...pull it out,” Jooheon urged, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Minhyuk paused, looking to the blond for another nod of encouragement before he carefully closed his fingers around the edge of the gem. He slowly pulled, watching as Changkyun’s body let out an involuntary shudder. The plug was soon free, and the maknae’s shoulders sagged with a content sigh. 

“You’re demonic,” Jooheon whispered, watching as Changkyun eased the glass buttplug from Minhyuk’s hand, placing it on the side. 

“And?” Changkyun smirked, stealing a quick kiss from the blond before moving to straddle Minhyuk’s hips, reaching down to help guide his dick towards his entrance. 

Minhyuk threw his head back with a cry as Changkyun’s tight heat enveloped his cock. The maknae didn’t move straight away, waiting for Jooheon to connect with him, pushing inside the eldest. The blond’s grip on his thighs tightened as he began to move, causing Minhyuk to cry out again. Then, Changkyun started rolling his hips, guided by the rhythm Jooheon was building up from behind. 

Fingers gripped and twisted into the blankets and sheets, Minhyuk’s head tossing from side to side as he tried to identify what sensations were coming from where. It was so much. It was too much.

“Fuck, you’re loud,” Changkyun groaned, lowering himself to pull Minhyuk into a deep kiss, wriggling his hips in circles, letting the eldest throw his hands into dark strands of hair, scraping his nails over his scalp. 

“Holy shit,” Jooheon whispered, now having a clear view of where Minhyuk and Changkyun were connected. Still gripping Minhyuk tightly, he palmed the artwork etched onto the maknae’s back from the base of his neck all the way down. 

“M-mnn...M’gonna come,” Minhyuk whimpered against Changkyun’s tongue. 

The movements slowed down to nothing and Jooheon pulled out with a groan before easing Changkyun off Minhyuk’s dick. 

“Who d’you want next?” Changkyun asked, helping the eldest sit up, noting the blissed out expression on his face. His pupils were blown wide, lips parted as he gasped for breath. 

What a question...As if Minhyuk could even decide at this point. He wanted everything all at once. To be completely taken apart and put back together, piece by piece. To be adored by both of his lovers, feel them in unison, let them find and explore even more ways for them to fit together. 

“B-Both of you,” came Minhyuk’s eventual reply. He sat up, slowly shuffling over to his two lovers, taking one hand in each of his own. “Both of you together.”

“Isn’t that what we just did?” Changkyun asked, tilting his head to the side. “You want more of that?”

Jooheon shook his head. “He wants us both together,” he said, understanding what the eldest had meant. 

Changkyun’s eyes darkened, a pink tongue running over his lips in thought. “You think you can handle that?”

Minhyuk nodded, sliding himself in between the rappers, his back pressed against Jooheon’s chest this time. His thighs caged their knees, which were soon tangled together as they figured out what would be the most comfortable way to do this. 

“You go in first, Honey,” Changkyun purred, shifting even closer to Minhyuk, their chests pressed together, trapping the eldest in between the two rappers. 

Jooheon complied, snaking an arm around Minhyuk’s midsection, pressing his dick against his entrance for the second time. The eldest’s head flopped onto Changkyun’s shoulder, letting out a soft mewl as Jooheon moved inside him. He was still so wound up and sensitive, unable to control any of the noises escaping his throat. 

“That feel good?” Jooheon asked, earning a grunt from Minhyuk, who just started biting at Changkyun’s collarbone. “You ready for more?” 

Another nod prompted Changkyun to spring into action. Trying his best not to dislodge the cock that was already buried deep inside Minhyuk, he carefully guided himself inside, fuelled by the moans that were now against his ear.

“Hurry,” Minhyuk whined, bearing down, taking in as much of his lovers as he could with a shudder. He felt lips against the back of his neck, against his ears. Fuck, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, that this was actually happening. 

“F-fuck...fuck, it’s so tight,” Jooheon growled lowly, thrusting up as deep as he could, Changkyun matching the rough, needy movements with ease.

Minhyuk soon flopped back, head rolling to rest against Jooheon’s shoulder. One of his arms looped around the blond’s, the other draped over Changkyun’s shoulder. He felt boneless, his muscles barely registering anything from his brain. Loud, whorish moans dripped from his lips, and a mouth met his. He didn’t know whose; it didn’t matter at this point. All that mattered was the way he felt in that moment, being taken care of by both of his lovers in the best possible way. He could honestly die like this, drifting away into nothingness, tied to both Jooheon and Changkyun. With them was where he belonged, and he never wanted to let go. 

“I...” his voice was nothing more than a croak. The rest of the words never made it out. Minhyuk squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth in an attempt to hold on to something. His nails dug deep into Changkyun’s back as his eyes suddenly snapped wide open, his orgasm hitting him like concrete-hard water after a jump. Then his body relaxed, lifeless against Jooheon’s chest. “Oh my God,” he whispered, feeling the body behind him tense up and tug him in for a firm kiss. There was tongue, but Minhyuk barely knew what he was doing, all control of his body long gone. Then Changkyun was coming, burying his face against the eldest’s shoulder, nails scratching everywhere. It should’ve hurt, but it felt so good.

Pants and gasps filled the space around them before Minhyuk eventually gained use of his hands again, running his fingers through his hair with a breathless laugh. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah...” Changkyun said, sitting back on his palms, his dick sliding out of the confines of Minhyuk’s ass. “Holy shit.”

“You okay, Min?” Jooheon asked, nuzzling his temple gently. His face was dripping with sweat, but Minhyuk couldn’t bring himself to care, pressing himself closer. 

“Yeah. I don’t think my legs work, but I’m okay,” the eldest replied, making no attempt to move. “How was I?”

“Phenomenal,” the blond purred, stealing a few quick pecks. 

Then there was a foot nudging a thigh. “Can I try that now? With both of you?” Changkyun asked.

“How are you ready to go again?” Minhyuk replied. It barely came as a surprise, considering who he was talking to. 

“How are you _not_?” 

“Just give us a minute or two. Then we’ll be right with you,” Jooheon grinned, pulling Changkyun closer and into a hug with Minhyuk still against his chest. 

Minhyuk smiled from ear to ear, his eyes crinkling into crescents as he let himself be embraced by Changkyun and Jooheon. He basked in a warmth that could easily rival the sun, his heart fluttering away in his chest. This was what perfection felt like, right? How could anything be more perfect than this? Being held in the arms of the ones who cherished him the most, cradled like something fragile and worth protecting. 

They might not be able to be close like this much once the tour was over, but for now, in this moment, it was enough. It was enough for them. All three of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading my fic! This is actually my first completed multi-chaptered work on this platform, which is a massive deal, honestly!   
I put a lot of heart into this story and I really hope you felt that while reading it.
> 
> Thank you so much for the ongoing support and the wonderful comments every week. They made me smile and really happy!
> 
> I’ve made some lovely friends along the way and I’m so very grateful that I have you guys.
> 
> Thank you again for reading my smutty little story, and I’ll see you very soon after the waves crash 
> 
> Twitter - @minmeowpd


End file.
